where friends and family come together
by sillymissy98
Summary: over the course of a few years see how the team shifts from a group of people to close friends and finally a family...see what happened to make the disfunctional and xrazy family...not sure about rating and suck at summaries do read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ this story has all over the characters from the show including a few more_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own no characters that yuo reconize from the show_

**Pairings:**_ Callen/Nell; Deeks/Kensi; Sam/OC; Eric/OC; Nate/Rose_

**Summary**:_ this takes places years in the future and times have added kids into the mix. Ray isn't in protective custody and Nate is still around_

* * *

**Deeks/Kensi kids**:_ Jasmine(10) Cassie(8) Brian(4)_

**Callen/Nell kids****:**_ Kiera(9) Nikki(7) Chase(2)_

**Sam/Michelle kids****:**_ Melani(10) Cameron (8) Zack(6)_

**Eric/Bethany kids****:**_ Lizzie(9) Rachael and Emma(8)_

**Nate/Rose kids: **_Heather and Jackson(7)_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Sam and Michelle had decided after a year of being divorced that they still loved and cared for each other and had gotten back together after an OP had gone wrong and nearly killed all of them before Zack was born and she learned he worked for NCIS and has long since gotten use to it

Deeks resigned from LAPD after an undercover job with them had gone wrong which left him badly wounded and fighting for his life and in the end having a split chance to make one phone call for backup and called Kensi who was there to safe his ass making him realize who always was there for him no matter where he went

Eric finally found a woman who understood him after surfing one day and they started to date and soon discovered she was the new intern for another team in OSP where after having their first child she became part time support staff and takes care of the kids when they are away on OPs and need someone

Callen and Nell discovered their feelings for each other during an OP where they were a married couple and figured out soon the feelings were still there for one another once the OP was over and didn't take long for them to try and figure out what they were feeling and get past the age gap

Hetty has no desire yet to retire but has been trainning Nell to one day take over for her as Operational Manager of OSP and has become like a mother/grandmother to her team and the extended family after watching them grow closer and better for it in the end thru everything thrown at them

Nate came back from his work overseas and long since decided to stay with the team since he has grown to trust and care for them as a family and soon reconnected with Rose who neither one of them got over the feelings they had for each other before he left and broke up with her

Mike Renko came onto the team when Kensi was on maternity leave the first time and been there since with everyone claimming he suits them but not wanting to admitt he was glad for the chance to be back on a team that he knew always had his back and no need to move from team-to-team

Ray and Jenna never were put into Witness Protection Program and still part of Deeks and Kensi lives

Each person on the team had at one time tried to leave but soon realized that they miss being with their families but in the end the one thing they did miss was having the chance to know they did make a difference to make sure their friends and family were safe

The kids of the team see everyone there as aunts/uncles and Hetty of course as the mini ninja who can turn to when need something done and love to be around one another


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_this is the chapter of a typical monday morning for the families_

* * *

**[Deeks/Kensi house]**

Deeks wakes up to someone jumping on the bed and opens his eyes a little to see his son bouncing on the bed and he grabs him and pins him to the bed tickling him which earned a fit of laughter from the child who tries to no avail to get away from his father, "Mommy help!" He called out.

Kensi walks over and leans against the wall watching her boys, "Bri, daddy is awake. So now go finish eatting."

He grins and once he's released he hugs his father and hops off the bed and runs out of the room, "Hm, seems you two are conspiring against me, huh?" He asked pulling her down to kiss.

She rolls her eyes and smacks his chest playfully, "Well, you weren't up and need to get the kids going soon before miss the bus."

Just then, hear a piercing scream and both rush out to the living room where Brian is sitting on the floor screaming and she kneals in front of him brushing away locks of his blonde hair and look him over and see nothing but a bruise on his arm, "Hey what's wrong?"

He launches into her arms crying, "Jas pushed me off the stool."

Both parents turn to face their daughters who are looking anywhere but at their brother, "Explain now Jasmine Elizabeth and Cassandra Marie," Kensi told them sternly.

"We were arguing about what to do after school and may have bumped into him and he fell off," they say at the same time.

Deeks shakes his head realizing was the same fight they had every monday morning as he moves and lifts him up and places him on his hip kissing top of his son's head, "Soccer practice after school and then homework and maybe you can watch that movie been trying to get."

They raise an eyebrow at their parents and rush off to their rooms and Kensi turn to her husband, "How do they do that every monday morning?"

He shakes his head at their antics realizing who they were like, "Not sure but so much like their mom unbelieveable sometimes how many things they have going at once and they seem to forget by monday what they have to do just today even if the same thing. Right Bri?"

Brian looks up and blue eyes meet each other, "Right daddy."

Kensi kisses top of her son's head and ruffles his hair, "They maybe spitting image of you but with my eyes but definately have you all in them Princess."

She glares at him and says something in italian like_ going to finish this later for sure _she said before heading to their bedroom and after a shower puts on dark jeans and a red t-shirt and her leather jacket and walk to her oldest daughters room and knocks before openning the door, "Jas need to hurry up and don't forget your book."

Jasmine looks up from putting her dark hair into a ponytail, "Sure all in my backpack."

Cassie opens her door before her mom has the chance to do so, "I have soccer practice extra long because of the game tomorrow," she reminds her mom.

Kensi doesn't have the chance to say something, "Yes and Jackie knows," Deeks calls from the kitchen.

Kensi walks back into the living room to see her son sitting on the couch with his shoes on wrong feet and she fixes them and helps him into his jacket and he hugs her and runs over and hugs his dad who kisses top of his head grinning, "Have t-ball this afternoon."

* * *

**[Sam/Michelle house]**

Michelle comes out of their bedroom fresh from a shower and see Melanie rushing around her room gathering her things for school and she leans against the doorframe watching her oldest child and turn when hear Cameron stop next to her, "Morning Cam."

He pats her arm before smiling and heading to the kitchen and she turns to her daughter, "Mel thought told you to get stuff ready last night?"

She looks up at her mother and shrugs, "I thought I did and now can't find my math homework."

Sam walks past dropping a piece of paper on her desk in the room, "Left it on the counter in the kitchen. Let's go before miss the bus and then walk to school."

"Dad you would never make me walk to school. Nana Hetty would come after you with a letter opener for even trying," she countered with her father both knowing Hetty would do it.

He shakes his head at the thought, "No she wouldn't but would be walking to school if don't get moving and still have to eat."

Zack looks up as his bedroom door opens and see his dad, "Dad can't find my practice shirt."

Sam moves into the room and finds it in the closet, "Jackie will pick Brian, Jack and you up after practice."

* * *

**[Nate/Rose house]**

Rose walks out of her bedroom and see her son standing in the doorway of his twin sister bedroom and hear grunting noise coming from inside and see her daughter tossing her clothes around the room mumbling under her breath, "Something about can't find anything to wear," Jack told his mother.

She shakes her head and points towards the kitchen, "Go and eat something before you miss the bus," she watches him walk off. "Heather Nicole what is with the mess?"

Heather looks up and see her mother gesture towards the mess of clothes all over her room, "I am trying to find my favorite pink and purple top but can't find it anywhere in here."

"You wore it saturday to the party and didn't get a chance to wash it," her father called to her from the kitchen.

She huffs and goes back to looking around, "I wanted to wear that but what else to wear?" She asked herself ignoring her mom.

Nate looks up as his wife walks in giving him a look, "What?"

She shakes her head and points towards their daughters room, "Your daughter has almost every shirt all over the floor in her room complaining she has nothing to wear."

He chuckles and kisses her lightly, "Going through a faze and not that uncommon at 7," he tells her and heads back to her room. "You have 10 minutes to straighten this out and come eat breakfast before you need to catch the bus or no cheerleading practice for a week."

She turns to face him surprised, "What? You can't?"

"Yes and I will too. So get moving," he shrugs and leaves her to clean her mess.

* * *

**[Eric/Bethany house]**

Emma and Rachael are sitting in front of the TV watching Spongebob by the time their parents are up and Bethany walks over and turns off the TV after seeing both of them were still in pajama's and she points down the hall to their room, "Go get ready."

Both girls grumble something under their breath and head to their room and Eric just smirks as he pours both of them cups of coffee, "Lizzie isn't awake and she has a doctor's appointment at 9 that should allow her to get back to school after having the flu."

Bethany takes the cup her husband offers her and leans her head on his chest as pop some waffles into the toaster, "No one is looking forward to going back to school after a 3 day weekend and you guys having a case that lasted a week made it harder with 2 kids sick. I heard from Nell that Chase is still got the flu so she might bring him into work. Kids have a soccer game tomorrow and cheerleading for Lizzie is picking up which she is more than happy about right now with her friends."

He leans down and kisses her and pull away when the waffles pop up and Lizzie walks in and sits down at the table, "I am not sick anymore," she whined bored after being home from school for the last week from the flu and looking forward to cheerleading again.

Her mom reaches over and feels her head, "If the doctor clears you then can head to school after you see her," she said and sets a few waffles and syrup in front of her and heading to her twin daughters room where here giggling and open the door and see clothes everywhere. "What-"

both girls look at the mad look on her face and wipe the grin off their faces, "Um a tornado came thru here," Emma told her.

"Well clean this up and get dressed before decide you can miss your practice today."

Both girls gasp and start to clean up the mess, "No mommy."

* * *

**[Callen/Nell house]**

Nell wakes up to hear a crash from down the hall and rushs to her oldest daughters room and see both girls looking around the room and a basketball is sitting on the floor next to a smashed lamp and she sighs before motioning for them to go out of the room and turn to see Callen standing in the doorway with their son in his arms and she feels his forehead and takes him, "Why don't you clean the mess G and I will deal with the girls and get him ready to go to work."

Callen kisses he top of both of their heads, "Okay you do something about the kids and i will get the mess."

She rolls her eyes and looks to see Chase asleep with his head on her shoulder, "Hetty said is fine to bring him in because Jackie is sick today and Bethany needs to go out of town and have to much stuff to do for the last case and different things for the director to catch up on," she tells him and heads to the kitchen where the girls are sitting at the breakfast bar eatting cereal. "Told you not to play with the ball inside the hosue and you do it and now broke something. What you think should happen?"

Both of them shrugs, "Let us off with a warning," Nikki told her mom who raises an eyebrow.

"We both have games tomorrow and bad if we missed practice because were grounded and then not fair to the team," Kiera retorted reminding Nell so much of her father.

Chase stirs in her arms and buries his head more into her shoulder, "Both grounded for 2 days after you get back from practice today and after your games tomorrow and I will tell Jackie who will be watching you today if were not home by tonight. No TV or video games."

Both girls huff at the idea and stomp off stomp off to their rooms as Callen comes back and dumps the glass in the trash, "Going to be a long 2 days for them."

She pulls him by his collar and kisses him, "Yea but need to learn not to. Much like someone else and doesn't always play by the rules."

* * *

**_what you think of it so far? review and tell me what you think and something that could be good for the story_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I will try and write in a case with the kids mixed in there but not all good at writting cases in the story in a chapter or two_

* * *

Sam is the first to arrive and walks in and drops his bag on the side of his desk and notices the stack of files that needed to be filed out already on his desk and can hear Kensi and Deeks bantering already as they approach since even after being married 10 years and partners for 15 years they still were the same, "Come on Kens wasn't that bad," Deeks said to his wife as they sit down at their own desks and shifts her sleepign son into her lap and she bites into a donut and hands Sam a box. "Bri isn't as bad as me."

Sam raises an eyebrow at the two partners, "What are yuo to going on about?" the senior agent asked.

Kensi glares at her husband, "Brian has picked up a habit of his which wish he hadn't."

Mike Renko walks in and sits down at his own desk, "Let me guess? Sneaky and found ways to try and get away with anything with a pout?"

Kensi glares at her friend and wipes off the excess donut on a napkin careful not to jostle the sleeping form in her lap, "Yes and now he does that to get his way."

Eric walks in shaking his head, "A lot of the kids are doing that now."

Nell walks down from OPs and smiles at her husband as he walks in with Chase asleep in his arms and she moves over and takes him from him and kisses the top of his dad, "Okay, so far no new cases and Hetty is away for the day and wants the reports done before leave today."

Nate walks in the bullpen and stands next to where Nell and Eric were standing, "No cases for two days at least to catch up and need to do annual evals also," he glances at Callen.

Callen sits down at his desk frowning at the stack of papers there, "These weren't there when we left late last night," Deeks said to no one in particular.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Brian wakes up in the small area that Hetty set up in a corner of the bottom floor for when the kids were there that had some pull away cots and looks around confused and see Chase asleep in the play yard next to him and he grabs his bear before sticking his thumb in him mouth and heads off to search for hsi parents and runs into Sam who looks down at him and picks him up, "Hey Bri, what are you doing walking around here all alone?" He asked walking into the empty bullpen.

He yawns and climbs over to the next chair into his father's chair, "No mowe sleep."

Kensi walks in after coming back from a lunch run and drops a kiss on top of her son's head and he wraps his arms around her neck and she carries him to her desk and he settles down in her lap as she watches Sam set the bags of food down on the right desk, "Have a good nap?"

He shakes his head and turns around and lays his head on her chest, "Miss you."

She stops herself from laughing and see Sam doing the same and shoots him a death glare as she rubs cirles into his back, "Well, we can go see what Nell and Eric are doing if want to?" When she gets no response looks down and see he fell asleep and she sighs.

Callen is sitting in OPs with Nell and Eric going over some old case files when his phone rings, "Hello?"

"Mr. Callen this is Mr. Olson the principle with Dakota Elementary and I have your daughter Nikki here and she has been in a fight," he tells him.

He shakes his head and sighs, "I will be there soon," he hangs up and turns to Nell. "Nikki was in a fight so going to pick her up," he said and headed down to the bullpen and lifted Chase out of teh play yard and see Kensi hang up her phone. "The girls too?"

She nods and sighs, "Deeks is going becuase he's already out."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks pulls up to the school and once getting past the security and at the office he can see Sam, Rose and Bethany are also standing there and then Callen walks in behind him and they shake their heads realising something was up if all called there as a man comes out with the kids behind him and motions for them inside as Michelle and Rose sit down while Callen, Sam and Deeks stand up and Mr. Olson sits behind his desk and stares at all of them, "Not often have this many kids in one fight about same thing."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked the man.

"Seems some older kids while out at recess decided to pick on one of the kindergarteners and a few of your children steped in and a fight broke out," he explained and should the fight on video. "Most of them have a few bumped and bruises but Zack am afraid has a broken arm."

"What's going to happen?" Rose asked looking away from the tape.

"Seeing as they were defending each other against a group of 5th graders just suspended for 3 days and be fine after that. It appears they were trying to stop them and the older kids initated the fight which is why they are the ones going for a longer suspension."

The group of kids look up as the door opens and Zack can be heard in the nurses office crying and Sam walks in and he picks him up, "Daddy!"

Sam looks at his arm, "Come on can get that looked at."

Once the kids are signed out and they head to the Mission and walk into the bullpen where rest of the team are sitting around waiting, "What happened?" Eric asked breaking the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_This chapter is a slight cross-over with a character from NCIS...not sure about suspensions and kids are part of city sports league_

* * *

Sam walks into the bullpen a bit later with Zack in his arms with red rimmed eyes and he looks around wiggling in his father's arms who sets him down on the ground and runs over to Callen and throws his arms around his neck sad, "Un-ca G."

Callen lifts him up into his lap and runs his fingers through his black short hair, "Hey, how you feeling?"

He lays his head on his uncles shoulder yawning, "My arm hurts and want mommy."

Nell walks in behind them and hands the small boy a bottle of juice and some pills, "Take these and should help that. Sam your wife had to go and see her mother and said she will be back in the morning when i spoke to her not long ago. Dr Lee is coming over to look over the children."

Callen looked over to where the children were sitting on the couches behind their desks, "We need to know what happened."

The kids follow the adults to one of the conference rooms and sit around and Kensi leans against the wall, "Tell us what happened."

Melanie sighs and breaks the silence

* * *

_Melanie walks onto the playground and head over to where see Kiera and Lizzie plating near the swings, "So we ready for the game tomorrow?"_

_Both of the girls nod as Nikki, Cassie, Heather, Rachael and Emma join them, "Yeah the game is suppose to be good and maybe this time can get the folks to show," Lizzie said and rest of the nod already knowing it was hard sometimes to get their folks to their games._

_Cameron and Jackson are standing by the basketball hoop when hear some of the older kids are talking to someone nearby, "What do you think your doing over here?" He gestured around them where were by the jungle gym as 5 kids surround him._

_Zack looks at him scared, "Just playin here."_

_The five kids grin at each other and advance towards him and start to punch and kick him, "Thought learn the rules here," the oldest one said._

_Cameron looks over when he hears his brother cry out and see them and watch the girls rush over and between them as he pulls them away from them, "Zack?" He looks down and his arm is at a weird angle and puts a hand under his neck and the under his legs and carry him to off to the side. "Come on Zack."_

_The older kids fight with the group when he start to pull them apart until the teachers and security officers rush over and pull them apart, "Take them to the principles office," one guy said._

* * *

"See mom, we didn't do anything except stop a fight that had 5 against 1. What were we suppose to do?" Jasmine asked crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the adults daring someone to disagree with her which reminded everyone there how much she was so much like her mother even at that age.

Kensi shakes her head and looks at rest of the team knowing that they all had the same thought, _they would have one the same thing_, "You been suspended and that means you-"

"I think can handle them for a week," a voice is heard from behind them and they all turn to see Gibbs standing there.

Zack runs over and throws his arms around his legs, "Papa you came."

Gibbs smirks and lifts him up and kisses him on top of the head, "Hey, too bad about your arm."

He rests his head on his shoulder, "I know but need a nap."

Nell walks in and takes him from Gibbs, "Come on going to find somewhere to get some sleep."

He yawns and lays his head on her shoulder and soon falls asleep and she lays him on one of the cots in the small area and turn to see Kiera walking over and lean against the wall next to her mother corssing her arms across her chest sighing, "You think we did something wrong?"

"In a way by fighting them was wrong but was for a good reason," she told her patting her shoulder.

"Yeah I know but seems no one else seems to think so," she said to crossing her arms over her chest glancing around not wanting to talk more.

Callen walks over to where is wife and daughter were, "Kiera staying here today and then can talk once get home."

She huffs and their blue eyes lock, "Dad I have a volleyball game tonight and Mr. Tomas said I could play as long as the couch and you guys said it was okay and were close to the playoffs."

He looks over at Nell who shrugs and shakes her head, "Grounded for rest of the week and you can play."

She grins and runs over and hugs both of her parents and see the look on his face and knows there is more, "What's the catch?"

They all turn when hear a whistle and see Eric standing on the stairs, "Sorry we have an urgent case."

They all take the stairs leaving Gibbs with the kids and he looks around and snatches the keys that Hetty left on the desk, "Alright let's go guys," he barks out and picks up Brian and Chase who were asleep and nod to Melanie who shakes Zack awake and they head to the black SUV that the kids could swear wasn't there when they pulled up and he uses the remote to start it. "Get in and we can find somewhere to eat and then head to house and stay there and do homework."

He gets a few groans from them as he straps the younger three kids into their seats, "Gibbs come on we don't need to start it now," Nikki started.

Jackson pulls out his MP3 player, "Yeah we have days to get it done."

"Can only do some much with you before the folks are done at work and we can't do..." Heather starts to say.

Gibbs interrupts them, "You can get some of it done and that might get you to do something else later. If part of its not done not going to your games or practices."

Brian looks up at everyone finally waking up, "No t-ball?"

Gibbs looks at him through the rearview mirror and smirks, "Yeah can go to it buddy."

Melanie huffs at them and glances out the window, "Are we all going to do our sports today?"

He thinks a few moments, "If can get some of that work done you can but have to check it over first."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_this chapter is where the case starts and sorry but not all good at adding cases into the story so any suggestions for it would be useful_

* * *

The team took the stairs and once in OPs see Hetty on the screen and no idea where she was and she breaks the silence, "Sorry to break up the paperwork day and dealing the the children and their squable at school but we have a pressing case that needs to be addressed and needs to be fast."

Callen shakes his head and turns to Eric and Nell, "What we got?"

Eric pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and somethings popped up on the screen, "Lance Corporal Alan Rolan has been in the Marine Corp since he joined right out of high school and served two tours in Iraq and now stationed in Camp Pendleton as a weapons inspector. He failed to report to work for the last 2 weeks and listed as AWOL-"

Nell cuts in clicking a few buttons, "Turns out after 2 weeks missing someone decided to check out his house and turns out there was a bloodbath there and seems there was some kind of shootout LAPD thinks but it was during the day they think because no one is saying they heard a thing. His commanding officer Lt. Col. James O'Connell checked the inventory and they are missing three shipments two dozen of AMD 65 Assult Rifles, Colt M4A1 SOPMOD and M110 SASS but not sure how long though."

Sam and Callen both shake their heads, "Two automatic rifles and one sniper rifle," Callen said more to himself.

"We have any leads or if he did this?" Deeks asked. "Where is Rolan?"

Eric pushes a few more buttons, "LAPD picked him up last night and he hasn't been talking since. Waiting on someone to come and pick him up."

Renko speaks first, "I will go and get the guy with Kensi and you can work the rest out until we bring him back to the boatshed," he said before heading out of OPs.

They watch him leave and turn to Hetty on the screen, "Something is bothering Mr. Renko about this man and I do suggest all of you keep a close eye on him and I shall be back in a day or two unless something comes up and I might be back sooner. Best not too leave the children alone with Jethro all night," she before the feed was cut.

Kensi sighs and looks to where here friend had just exited the room, "I agree something is up with him and this man. Nell and Eric can yuo see if they somehow may have crossed pathes?"

Nell is the first to speak, "Mike worked a joint case the the FBI where Murrow years ago loaned him out it seems and he turned up 4 months later beaten at Bethesda-"

Sam cuts in this time, "I remember that we had to fly out the minute Hetty got word one of his aliases was checked in there that was flagged in our computer system since it was burned-"

Callen continues after his partner, "We flew there after Hetty got us a flight there and turned out someone had a contract hit out on him but we did catch him and he gave us a name to the man who put a hit out on him and Rolan was just a kid and his mom was responsible."

Renko looks over from where he was leaning against his Mercedez and see Kensi was walking towards him and he climbs into the drivers seat and once she's inside he takes off and she breaks the erie silence, "Mike what was with leaving like that? You good?"

He glances at one of hsi best friends and his old partner, "His mother years ago put a hit on me after I was working with FBI trying to bust a drug smuggling ring in DC. I was brought in because one of my aliases was aquinted with the leader but 4 months later I learned my cover was blown."

"And you were nearly beaten to death and showed up at Bethesda under a burned alias which Hetty put into the system to monitor incase showed up and the team flew out?"

He stares out the windshield, "Yeah, that case was during one of the worst I have ever worked on. I was recovering in Bethesda for 2 weeks before was stable enough for Hetty to get the doctors to release me so could fly me out to UCLA and stayed there another 3 months. I still have flashbacks of that case and don't remember everything. Rolan was a kid back then maybe 10 and his mother turned out to be ther leader and she found out I was an agent and had a hit out."

"You ever figure out how she found out?" She asked but he shakes his head. "What happened to her?"

He rubs his forehead feeling a headache coming, "She was killed in a shootout with FBI and the kids were placed into the foster care system the last I heard."

They pull up and head inside the station and walk to the front desk and Lt. Bates walks over, "Agents follow me and we can talk a moment."

They follow him to his office and don't sit, "What? Were pressed for time?" Kensi asked her husbands old boss.

He glares at her before sitting down, "Rolan was picked up for DUI and in a holding cell but has said nothing since we brought him here. When we searched his car turned up blood all over his trunk," both agents look at him confused and he sighs. "When we learned he was military we called you guys. Everything is sent to your lab."

Renko is leaning against the wall when two cops bring him out and once they see each other Rolan gasps, "No get him the hell away from me."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen, Sam, Nate and Deeks are waiting when they put him in a room in the boatshed and he was shouting the same thing as Callen and Sam walk into the room and watch him, "Why are you afraid of the agent? Does seem you were afraid he might kill you," Sam asked Rolan who rolled his eyes at them.

"We ran into each other when I was younger and he has hated me since my mom tried to have him killed but turns out he had someone else kill her first. He was pretending to be her friend and he betrayed her and I really don't blame her for wanting his ass dead," he hissed the last part.

"What you know about the missing shipment of weapons from the base?" Callen asked him. "And all of the blood found in your SUV last night?"

He shook his head and glares at the camera, "I have no idea what your talking about with any missing guns or blood in my car."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_this chapter is where the case starts and sorry but not all good at adding cases into the story so any suggestions for it would be useful_

* * *

Sam and Callen walk out to the room where rest of the team are standing and turn to Nate, "What you think?" Sam asked the psychologist.

He shakes his head looking at the screen, "He seems scared of Mike when you mentioned him but not sure why and there seems to be more to the story then their both saying which may work for us. I do suggest maybe put them in the same room and see what can get from that."

They all turn to where he was drinking coffee, "Can you handle him?" Kensi asked her friend.

He grabs a file off the table and heads to the interrogation room and slams it open and then closed and the men glare at each other, "What the hell are you doing here?" Rolan asked. "Last thing I heard was you had my mom killed after learning she had sent someone to kill you."

"You mother was a psychotic maniac that was hellbent on selling drugs to everyone and anyone in DC and other places and she didn't care who she had to go through to get it done and she was killed in a shootout by police officers and I had nothing to do with it," he hissed at him.

"You pretended to be her friend and then sent the cops out on her and got her killed. She was right to have you killed but to bad they didn't finish-" he's interrupted when lifted into the air and pressed against the wall and a hand smashes against the wall next to his head.

Sam and Callen rush in and pull them apart, "Mike calm down," Callen ordered him.

Sam holds him around the shoudlders as his partner puts a hand to the suspects chest, "Not worth it over him," Sam told him.

"What still can't live with yourself for getting your aunt killed?" Rolan shouted at him and smirks at the shocked looks on the agents faces. "Didn't know that, huh? See Mike here never knew his mother and seems my mom and her were sisters which makes us kin."

Sam pulls him out of the room where he shakes him off and see the group watching him, "My mother abdandoned my father after I was born leaving him to raise my brothers and me alone. He never talked about her and we never really asked that much after we were about 6. He always said she was killed in a car accident," he said and stormed out.

Callen turns to where Eric and Nell are on the screen, "Look up and find everything pertaining to the case," Eric beats him saying.

"Try and find out more about his mother and see where that can lead," Nell continues before the screen goes blank.

"Whatever feelings he has for his family they are rooted with his brothers," Nate told them.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Nell and Eric walk down from OPs and into the bullpen where everyone except Renko was sitting at their desks and Nate joins them, "Seems he was right the father filed for a divorce a week after Mike was born which was granted when a lawyer contacted the father with the signed papers," Nell started. "He had two older brothers and a younger twin brother. Jake 38 was killed in Iraq 15 years ago, Adam 50 a commanding officer for Camp Pendleton but overseas right now trainning troops and Travis 42 a lawyer here in LA."

"Seems military seems to run in the family?" Deeks asked looking up from a file he was reading. "Dad was killed in a drunk driving accident 27 years ago and turns out Adam took leave from Marines to take care of them even with their inheritence. Which was huge."

Kensi nods and pops something up on the screen, "They all still recieve allowance from their father's estate which back then was worth over 4 billion dollars connected to their family help some computer program that hit it off with some military guys and made billions and they really don't seem that way."

"Rolan mother is still related to their mother a now Catherine Packer," Nell told them. "She never died but started a new family."

Deeks thinks a moment, "Parker she's Cassie's teacher if the same person which if think about it they do look a lot a like."

"Deeks and Kensi go and talk to her and see what she can give you on the guy," Callen told them. "Sam and me will talk to Travis."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks pulls up to the elementary school and turn to see his wife with a distant look and follow her gaze and the teacher walking inside the building and once they make it passed security and to the classroom Kensi knocks on the doorframe, "Mrs. Parker? Need to speak a moment."

The said woman turns and smiles at them, "Mr and Mrs Deeks what can I do for you this morning?"

Kensi looks a her and couldn't understand even after all the years there how someone could walk away from their own kids at such a young age and knew whatever the reason was no matter what their small family was going to be affected and be there for him, "Were here to talk about your son-"

She raises an eyebrow, "All of my kids are grown but are the girls alright?" She asked concerned.

"Were here to actually talk about your son Mike," Deeks told her.

Her face paled at the mention of his name, "I don't have a son only 3 girls."

"No not a son just 4 sons that you left after your twins were born and divorce papers started a week later."

"You don't know what your talking about...they are better off staying with with him and I couldn't handle raising 2 kids let salone another 2 all under the age of four and probably did great without," she hissed and looked anywhere but at them and sat in silence. "What about the boys?"

"We need you to come and answer some questions," Deeks told her sternly.

The ride to the boatshed was in silence and after they place her in an interrogation room and walk to the open room and see Renko sitting there, "She say anything?" He asked.

"That it was a better choice to leave that way but what are you doing here?" She asked him.

He shook his head and run a hand through his short black hair, "Nothing that can be foxed leaving like that over 40 years ago and let the guys have her."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_this chapter is where the case starts and sorry but not all good at adding cases into the story so any suggestions for it would be useful_

* * *

Gibbs pulls up to the 2-story house that Kensi and Deeks owned and opened the door as the kids walk inside and dump their backpacks on the ground in the living room and sit around the room all moping and he shakes his head as Brian tugs on his shirt, "Wunch ime?"

He ruffles his blonde hair and nods, "What you want to have?"

"Can we call and have take-out?" A few of the older kids asked.

He walks to the fridge and see nothing in there that could be made for lunch and decides need trip to the store as get a text, _going to be on this case a while, Kensi _and he grabs a list that was already on the fridge and turns to the group of kids. "Looks like need to go and get some stuff for lunch and dinner since folks are going to be gone all day."

"Oh come on. That's what take out is for," Kiera and Melanie told him but shut up when see the glare aimed at them.

He grabs the keys he had set down, a few minutes ago and looks at them "Let's go and get this over with," he told them not really giving them much of a choice and they knew from experience it wasn't worth arguing with the man since he was harder to break then their parents.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

At the grocery store the group piled out of the SUV and Jasmine put Brian in the front of her cart and Gibbs put Chase in front of his and they move around and he starts to put some stuff for spagetti in and a few kids cheer and Heather groans, "Had that yesterday."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Not the way I make it or can have something else. What else?"

"We usually can have soda with dinner," Jackson told him.

He raises an eyebrow at him as the older kids just nodded and hoped he would fall for it but Gibbs wasn't buying it, "If you think but since on punishment not going to get any and lying isn't getting you anywhere but straight to even more trouble then you are in right now."

Brian starts to get antsy so she sets him down on the ground and he gets distracted for a moment not realizing they had started moving without him and he looks around for them seeing he was alone and walks to where he thinks is the front of the store and sits down by the front door waiting.

Cassie, Rachael and Emma jump up and down when they get to the candy aisle and turn towards the man thier folks regarded as family, "Can we get M&M?" They asked at the same time pouting.

Heather, Jackson and Nikki snatched a box of snicker bars each, "Please can we get them?" They all asked at the same time. Jasmine, Melanie and Kiera decided they wanted a box of cookie and they all look at Gibbs pouting hoping with the combined forces he would cave which of course didn't work

He shakes his head and see the looks on their faces and heads out of the aisle and silently grabs boxes of cookie and brownie mix, "What else yuo want to make for dinner and lunch?"

"Can we make something other then spagetti?" Heather asked once again.

He pretends to think it over as he grabs a few things of hot dogs and burgers for a BBQ, "Maybe can think of something for tomorrow."

Brian looks up when a man walks over to him and kneels in front of him, "Hi there are you lost?" He asked nicely. He knows better then to talk to strangers and just shakes his head _no_ and smirks when he hears the approach of the group and takes off running over to where Gibbs was standing in line.

Gibbs looks down when something collides with his legs and see a crying Brian and lifts him up as mumbling something no one could understand as the kids put the stuff on the counter and he rubs circles into his back and hands Jasmine the card Hetty had given and said 'use when need to get something for the kids' and walked outside and sat him in the passenger seat of the SUV and wiped his tears, "Shh Bri, what has you crying like this so much? You hurt somewhere?"

He shakes his head and lays it down on his chest, "Iwaslostandnofindyou."

He racks his mind trying to find what the boy was saying and recalls Jasmine setting him on the ground inside but nothing else and he kisses his forehead, "Sorry bud but how about we go home and you can call mom and maybe she can tell you something to make you feel better?"

He nods slightly not looking up at him, "Iwantmommy!"

Kensi is sitting at her desk when her cell phone rings and see the caller id, "Already wanting to get rid of them?" She asked jokingly.

He hands the phone to Brian who presses it to his ear, "MOMMY!" He all but shouts and still crying.

"Hey what's wrong, Bri?" She asked wondering why her son was calling crying.

"Wewenttothestoreandigotlost," he cried into the phone making it sound all together.

She can see her partner/husband look at her from across the bullpen and waves him off as she walks off to the gym and lean against the wall, "Where was everyone?"

"Don'tknowwantyou," he said ignoring as the other kids walk over and put the bags in the car.

She runs a shand through her hair, "I can stop by for a bit but still working."

Deeks looks up when she walks into the room again, "What was that all about Fern?"

She shrugs grabbing her coat and keys, "Not sure but seems he got lost in the store and still crying but need to go see him. You coming?"

He takes the keys from her and the ride to their place is silent and the two cars get there at the same time and once Brian is out he launches into his mother's arms crying harder, "MOMMY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_will get back to the case in the next chapter but was trying to write a chapter with it and coming up with a blank so wrote a fill in chapter_

* * *

Kensi lifts him up as he wraps his arms tightly around her neck sobbing hard and mumbling something so fast she had no chance of understanding a word he was saying and turns to face Gibbs and he mouths, _'he got separated and got scared' _and she moves to set him on the counter and look at him, "Bri!"

He shakes his head and rests it on her shoulder ignoring her calling his name as his father walks over and rubs small circles into his back trying to sooth him, "Shh buddy your okay."

After a few minutes he calms down a little and yawns before locking eyes with his mom, "Mama."

She kisses the top of his head and his forehead, "Shh monkey your safe and okay."

He buries his head in her shoulder, "Igotlostfromibbs," he said a mile a minute.

"That's what he told me but your okay right now. Want to try and go down for your nap?"

He shakes his head furiously, "Noiwantyouandaddytostay."

She can hear her husband sigh and both wishing they could stay and comfort him but with the case wasn't possible, "Right now we have something to do with work but should be home tonight. Have t-ball today and bet Gibbs will take you there and for dinner afterwards," Deeks told his son.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_later that afternoon_

Gibbs drops the girls and boys off at where they needed to be and promised to pick them up and heads to the t-ball field as see Brian was still a bit worried about what happened earlier and asked him to stay with him and since had nothing to do he said he would. Brian smiles as he sees some of his teammates and friends already on the field as Gibbs sits down on the bleachers with Chase asleep in the stroller, "Have fun Bri," Gibbs called out. He waves before running off with his glove to where his freinds were.

Not long into practice one of the other kids is up to bat and hits the ball and Brian tries to catch it but smacks him in to face and he starts to scream as the coach runs over and kneels down, "Brian are you okay? Is someone here with you?" He asked worried.

Brian could barely see out of his left eye as Gibbs rushes over, "Bri are you okay? Can you calm down for me to see?" He asked the screaming child but when no answer he pulls out his cell phone and dials Kensi phone but no answer and tries Deeks but the same. "Going to take him to the ER," he told the coach matter-of-factly and lifted him up and into the SUV and heads to the ER down the road and calls Jasmine on the way but gets no answer so leave message, "I will be there when can so all of you wait there."

A nurse looks up as can see a man with silver hair carries in a screaming child as he clutches the hand of a smaller child, "Can I help you?"

He sets him on the desk and Chase in a chair, "He was smacked in the face with a ball."

She shakes her head and hands him a clipboard, "Were not busy and can see him in a minute. Are you his guardian?"

He shakes his head, "Friend of the family but he needs to see a doctor and now."

She leads him to an exam room where she takes hsi vitals, "Dr Connor's will be in shortly."

A few moments later there's a knock on the door and a tall man walked in and shook his hand, "Agent Gibbs I am Dr. Connor's. What happened?" he asked as start to look him over.

"He was smacked in the face with a ball when playing t-ball," he told him annoyed.

"Well he has a minor concussion and swell which recommend icing and monitor overnight to make sure nothing more," he writes a prescription. "Trazadone is a non-"

He holds up his hand, "I know what to look out for and what the medicine is," he said and signing him out and head back to the SUV where both boys are finally asleep and head to the school where the older kids are waiting and see a bit late. "Ran a little late."

"Can we go and get some ice cream?" Zack asked him.

"Need to stop by the office first and then can get something for dinner," the ride to the OSP is quiet since the kids were listening to a movie that was playing.

Kensi looks up when she can hear the group of kids walking in the door to the Mission, "I am starving and no spagetti," Heather complained.

Jasmine looked over at her mom who was surprised, "Ask him why were back here and not eatting."

Gibbs sighs and Kensi gasps at seeing side of Brian's face was swollen and she takes him from Gibbs and sits down in her chair, "What the hell?"

"Hit by a ball at practice. Doctor said some swelling but nothing is broken," he told her.

Brian wakes up wincing as she pokes the bruise, "Momma."

She kisses top of his head, "Shh Bri. How you feeling?"

He frowns and slays his head on her chest, "My head hurts."

Hetty walks over with an ice pack, "Maybe good idea to take the kids home and get something to eat?"

They hear a few cheers and Brian wraps his arms around her neck more, "Nowanttostay."

Kensi runs a hand through his blonde hair and sighs, "Sure can stay here and have to stay down here," they watch rest of the group leave and she looks down and see him almost asleep.

Eric finds something for Kensi and walks to where your looking down into the bullpen and spots him there and smart enough not to whistle and he walks down with the tablet in his hands and hands it to her after tapping a few times and transferring everything there, "That's all we could find on the brothers and family. He okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ sorry for the late update but was locked out of my account for some damn reason and had to wait a few days to get back in_

* * *

Catherine Parker looks up as the door to the room opens once agian and as see Nate walk into the room and close the door behind him and lean agianst the nearby wall both staring at each other for a few minutes and see finally breaks the silence after a five minutes, "What you want to know?" She asked him.

He raises an eyebrow at her and folds his arms across his chest, "I am trying to see why someone would leave her husband of 10 years with their newborn son's along with two young boys 42 years ago and just go to another family with no contact. Even after the after died leaving a 23-year-old to take time off and take care of his little brothers."

She growls at the man glaring daggers at him, "You have no idea what I went through and none of them turned out good anyways or else you wouldn't be here."

"Seems they all did great without you around and seems better then your daughters did," Renko said walking into the room.

She gasps looking at him, "Your the spitting image of your father. What are you doign here? Why am I here?"

"To talk about your sister Amie," he hissed holding back his anger. "Older one, right?"

She nods and sips her cup of water, "She was killed a few years ago not sure what really happened but my family never believed the story-"

Renko slaps a file down on the table in front of her and ignore the sound of the door openning already figuring was Sam and Callen walk in and stand behind him, "She was the leader of a drug smuggling ring in DC supplying drugs to bases and military personell and people around the city. The news reported she was killed in a shootout with DCPD and put a HIT on me. She seemed to know she was related to me by some talking and she had no problem putting on me and no one in the family said anything."

She rolls her eyes at her son, "She would never take drugs or want to kill someone so you are wrong and so were the damn police."

Sam places a hand on his friends shoulder and whispers something in his ear and feel the man shudder before mumbling something before leaving the room and slamming the door and Sam turns to the woman and then to Nate standing off to the side, "How can someone not care?"

She scuffs looking around at the men in the room, "I was going through a rough time then and my family didn't care about my husband and kids. I heard rumors running around she was having trouble with someone and she never said what the person's name was and we didn't get along."

"What you know about a Lance Corporal Alan Rolan?" Callen asked her wanting to get away from her and soon before he let his friend back in the room.

She shakes her head, "I knew him years ago when he went to school with my daughter and they are dating right now still I think."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks and Kensi pull up to a brownstone and walk to the front door and a woman in here late 20's opens the door with a kid on her hip and puffs some smoke from her cigarette and looks over at them and before groaning and rolling her eyes, "What you want?"

"When was the last time you heard from or spoke to Lance Corporal Alan Rolan?" Kensi asked her.

She groans and looks around adjusting the kid on her hip and motioning for them to follow her inside and sit down on the couch, "You have kids?" They nod. "Alan and me have been together since we were in high school and we had our oldest at 17. He has always been a troubled man which is why were always fighting and break up from time-to-time but I still love the man but he was alwas going on about wanting revenge for something that happened when he was a kid."

"You know what that was? Or what he was thinking?" Deeks asked her.

She walks over to where a wooden desk and openned the drawer and pulled out a folder and handed it to Kensi, "Everything he thought of he wrote down and left it all over the place and finally after getting sick of it all over I kept putting them in there. His mom was killed. I met him when we lived in LA and his mom was away in DC for something and even after he was in foster care we were friends. He can be an ass but sometimes his ramblings can go on for days at a time. What's this all about?"

Kensi pushes a few buttons on her phone but glances around and spots a photo,"You know him?" She asked pointing to Renko a few years ago.

She turns to the photo and nods, "Mike and me knew each other years ago and Alan always seemed to have a thing against him which was the source of his rants. I met him a few times and thought was a nice guy but Alan had wanted to hurt him more for what happened to his mother."

"When was the last time you heard and saw him?"

She sighs and thinks before answering her, "A few days ago he was here a few minutes for something to eat and left saying he was leaving for a few days to go somewhere with his unit but he had said nothing about what he was going to do or when he was coming back and never asked him."

* * *

_a week later_

Eric and Nell are in OPs and rest of the team are down in the bullpen when something pops up on their BOLO and Eric runs over to the balcony and whistles which causes them all to rush upstairs and see both of them typing at their stations, "What we got?" Callen asked as he walked in.

"We got a hit on the BOLO from LAPD who spotted Rolan walking to a warehouse the same time each day and he cop didn't know about the BOLO until he got back to the station and saw it," Nell told him. "The address is sent to your phones and tactical are ready."

About 10 minutes later, Callen and Sam are at the front door and Kensi, Renko and Deeks are at the back each group with half of the tactical squad with them and on three they bust down the doors and can hear as they all shout, "FEDERAL AGENTS FREEZE!"

At that all hell breaks loose and they break for cover and soon hear, "Eric...Renko is hit," Deeks said into the comm.

Renko looks over at the blonde agents and checked his arm, "I am good to go."

Hetty interrupted their thoughts, "EMT's are on the way there now."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

The gunfight lasted about 20 minutes and all 5 of the shooters are dead and and Callen helps Renko who was leaning against a wall trying to catchi his breath, "How about go and get that looked at?" He aksed just before he loss conciousness. "Mike! Eric eta on the medics?"

EMT's get there at that moment and rush him to the ambulence and leave rest of them to head to the hospital and in the 20 minute quiet drive Hetty is there when they arrive, "The bullet is through and through and will be going home in the morning. Suggest you all go home and get some sleep."

* * *

**A/N:** _review and tell me what you think of this so far...the next few chapters are probably going to be a little about the case and more about family moments with everyone on the team and with each other but maybe a chapter or two before get back to the cases while I come up with someideas about more_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** __review and tell me what you think of this so far...the next few chapters are probably going to be a little about the case and more about family moments with everyone on the team and with each other but maybe a chapter or two before get back to the cases while I come up with someideas about more_

* * *

Deeks looks down at the whimpering child that's curled up under a blue blanket in his lap as they are sitting in the bullpen with no one else around and the boy was currently not feeling well so spending the day with his parents and move the blanket off of his youngest head and rubs his back trying to calm him and looks at the clock and see he was okay for another child's tyenol and get grabbed the bottle and took out the right dose and shook his arm, "Bri can you wake up?"

Brian opened his eyes fisting them sleepily before burying his head into his father's chest, "Sweepy daddy."

Deeks resists the urge to laugh and kisses the top of his head, "Well need to take your medicine and can't on empty stomach-"

Kensi walks over sets a bag on her husband's desks and runs a hand through her son's short but shaggy blonde hair and smiles when twin sets of blue eyes look at her, "How about some soup?"

Deeks shifts the small boy easily in his lap and opens their containers both watch him sip the soup and then take the offered medicine and squirms under the blanket before resting his head back on his father's chest before falling asleep and Kensi takes a picture of just the top of his popping out as the guys walk in, "So?"

Sam shakes as Renko and him come back from lunch and he nods to where Renko storms off towards the gym muttering something under his breath still pissed, "I have no idea he has been that way all day and wont tell me anything. Maybe you can try."

She sighs and looks around and back to where her friend was and follows him and find him sitting against the far wall with his head resting on his knees which are drawn to his chest and she moves to slide down next to him and he doesn't say a thing, "Mike want to talk?"

He groans and hands her a picture of a little girl and boy spitting image of himself, "Jessica was killed in a car accident 4 years ago when someone ran the car off the road and Jason was lucky enough to survive the crash and with the crazy hours we have barely see him."

"Yeah, I remember you had been talking to Hetty about that a while ago. What's really going on?"

"Her parents were awarded custody of him after the crash and I get to see him every weekend when were not working which lately has been non exsistant. Yesterday, I recieved word they want to move away to Denver and take him with and don't-"

She pats his leg, "You talk to Hetty about getting a lawyer and and fighting the custody?"

"She's looking into finding one for me but who knows with our hours not going to work all to well. I hardly see him."

"Marty had taken courses to become a lawyer for child advocate years ago and can help. We all know how hard to manage seeing kids and with our work."

a few days later

Kensi and Deeks walk into the Mission and see Sam and Callen sitting at their desks tackling the ton of paperwork on their desks and Renko walks in with a little boy on his hip half asleep and sits down at his desk and him on the desk looking around, "Hi Cal and Tam."

Sam ruffles the little boys hair, "Morning munchkin. Spending the morning here?"

Mike shakes his head and hands him a bottle of juice and sets him down on the ground, "Judge's ruling is this morning. Thanks for doing this Marty."

Deeks pats him on the back grinning, "Need to put those degrees to use some how and thought was best way to do so and not a problem."

"Tayin wif daddy?" The litlte boy asked from his spot next to his father's desk coloring.

Kensi kneels down to his level and ruffles his black hair, "I bet you will and then we can have a BBQ to celebrate. How's that sound?"

He nods and goes back to coloring, "On the beach?"

Mike reaches down and pats the top of his head, "Sure we can go over to Kensi's place since they live by the beach in back yard."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

The team walk out of the court room and Jason is holding his father and Deeks hand while standing between them and bouncing as they make for the exit and once they step outside they see the sun shinning for the first time in 3 days and he beams, "Beach?"

Kensi looks over to her friends smiling, "Sure everyone will be there and we can have fun."

The ride back to the Mission is quiet and Hetty is waiting in the bullpen with Nell whose sitting with the kids around the small area, "So what they say?" Eric asked having not gone since he was covering for another team since their technical operator had gone home sick.

Jason sits down in his father's chair, "Tay wif daddy."

"Well finish the paperwork and you all can go home since no new case and have the weekend off," she told them and walked off towards her office.

Brian and Chase smirk and climb into their father's lap as the older kids sit around doing homework or something as Jasmine is playing on her cellphone, "Yea Kim?"

Kim is her best friend, "Don't you think Craig from class has gotten real hot?"

"Oh so much since he moved back into town," she didn't notice her uncle standing behind her against the pillar.

"You think can get out of practice and go watch them instead?"

She snickers, "I totally can blow it off and we can watch them and make it back in time for my rents not to know a thing."

"What about your dad and him still pissed about the whole fight?" She asked recalling the fight with a girl.

"Uh, my folks were out of town that week and my aunt Cyndi bailed me out and they have no idea what happened and my aunt didn't tell them." Nate is shocked and mad about what he was hearing as she continues not having any idea he could hear. "The girl was asking for it anyways."

"Your right about that but your dad finds out he's going to flip and do more then ground you this time," she reminds her.

Jasmine doesn't say anything as her phone is took from her hand and her uncle pulls her to the nearby closet and closes the door, "Jasmine, what the hell?"

"Uncle Nate, I was talking with Kim and yuo can't just take my phone like that," she told him crossing her arms across her chest glaring at him. "Not fair at all."

He snorts at the glare she shoots at him which was much like the only Kensi gives Deeks when she was pissed at him, "Jasmine, it's one thing to fight someone when your trying to protect someone or yourself but to start a fight over another girl for no reason is-"

She huffs and storms out of the room and into the bullpen and throws herself onto the couch and Sam glares at her, "What's going on?" Deeks asked looking at them.

Jasmine looks from her dad to her uncle, "He took my phone-"

Sam raises an eyebrow at her, "You were planning on skipping practice to go watch someone else and make it back in time for no one to know and then something about a fight that her aunt got her out of and didn't tell anyone else about either though."

Deeks scoffs at his oldest and pulls her over to Nate's office and closes the door, "Talk about this Jas?" They both fold their arms across chest and she gives him the same glares Kensi does when mad at him. "I am immune to when your mother does that and to you now spill."

"Dad it was nothing with the fight away we did was argue and I wasn't planning on skipping practice like Nate said I was."

He shakes his head leaning against the desk in the room, "Why don't I believe that?"

She rolls her eyes, "Why would I miss practice over someone? Much less a boy?"

He smirks knowing he caught her, "Jasmine, he never said it was a a boy or girl. I can tell when your lying. Grounded for a week and going to talk to your cousin Cyndi."

She gasps at her father and storms off to the bullpen throwing herself into his chair, "Not fair at all dad."

* * *

**A/N: **_ Cyndi is a person I made up to be Kensi's cousin that she sees that lives in LA_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_sorry for the delay in releasing this and the last chapter but for some reason i was locked out of my account for a few days and couldn't update and right now trying to find a back up copy for one of the stories i have been working on that went missing but should be back to updating every day or two_

**A/N:** _decided to throw in some more drama and action for a chapter_

* * *

Brian and Chase are at Daycare Center run by a few people that of course Hetty knew and Brian is in his classroom and looks around noticing someone walking around the hallway that seemed to have a gun on him and a bigger one then he had ever seen and before could say anything two gunman walk into the room and point their guns at the teacher, "Get the kids and follow us," the taller one ordered her and pointed the gun around the room of preschoolers.

Mrs. Connor's gulps before addressing the class, "Were all going for a walk so come along."

The group head into the hall and he leads them to the big auditorium in the place since once was a Community Center and he could see tons of other classes there and look to see Chase crying off to the side of kids and he sneaks over there and sits next to him, "Bwi tawed."

He sighs and wraps his arms around his friend hoping someone would come soon perferbably their parents, "Our mom and dad's will be here."

"Pwomise?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"How you know?" Another kid who was about 5 asked walking over.

Jason walks over and sits doen next to his friends, "I hope they come soon."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Eric and Nell are watching something on the big screen when a news report flashes across the screen

****GUNMEN HAVE TAKEN HOSTAGES INSIDE A LOCAL DAYCARE CENTER! WHERE LAPD SOURCES INDICATE THEY HAVE EVERYONE SOMEWHERE INSIDE STILL!****

Eric starts clicking away as Nell rushes to the balcony and whistles grabbing the attention of the team, "We have an emergency," she said and headed back inside.

Callen and Sam are the first ones up there, "What we got?" Sam asked.

Eric answers, "LAPD are getitng reports of at least 6 gunman have taken a Daycare Center and held up in the auditorium not sure what they want so far-"

Kensi gasps as see the name of the place, "Its their-" she can't finish before sitting down in a chair.

Hetty walks inside the OPs Center, "LAPD has agreed to let us in considering the stake of 3 of the children inside and they have no negosiator available right now. Mr Getz will be accompanying you there and in the mean time work out a plan to get them out."

Deeks sets a hand on his wife's shoulder and looks around at rest of the team, "Why take a Daycare Center? Has to be something else. Get there and see what can do."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Sam and Deeks pull up to the Daycare Center at the same time as Renko and all look around and see only LAPD officers there and a man in uniform walks over and holds up the police tape for them to walk under and lead them to the command area, "Deeks its been a while."

Deeks shakes his hand, "Dylan it has. Agents Hanna, Renko and Callen meet Sgt. Dylan Rayner."

They all take his offered hand, "One of his last friends in LAPD. So far we have confirmed they are held in the auditorium. Seems like was once a small community center years ago. Most of the parents are here and wanting answers as to why take this place hostage."

"Any eyes inside the place?" Kensi asked him.

He nods and turns to the laptops sitting on a table, "We have found a few places to get them inside thru the roof and see maybe 50 kids and 12 adults inside with 6 gunman. No one has been shot so far and no contact has been made or even tried yet. Waiting for you to get here."

On cue a phone rings inside the small area that's connected to the people inside and Dylan answers, "Hello?"

"I want to speak to who ever is in charge out there and I know its not some damn LAPD cop," the man demanded.

Sam takes the phone considering out of rest of the team there he wasn't one with a kid inside, "Yeah, what is it you need?"

"Now were talking business. What FBI bring in someone?" He asked sarcastically. "Nah, that was to fast for them to get here must be NCIS. Mrs Lange must have been called in since we knows the idiot that runs this place and have no doubt a few of her agents kids in here. Where is she?"

"What is it that you need in there to get them out of there?" he asked trying to keep his anger from his voice.

There's silence on the other end of the line and a minute later someone comes one, "Tell him kid."

A shakey voice that's all to familiar to the ex-Seal comes on, "They w-ant a heli-cop-er and un-ma-rt car."

Sam runs a hand over is face at hearing the scarted voice on his partners son, "Okay we can work at that bud."

Chase let's out a breath of relief at hearing his uncle on the other line and continues as the man whispers in his ear, "No cops cum in or shoot. Wif 1tillion dollure."

Sam looks over to where he was sure rest of them were listening, "That's going to take some time to get that kind of money."

The man starts to laugh and then there's a few screams from the phone, "Your friend there is going to be the one who pays for your mistake, Agent. See I know there are a few kids in here that are agents with NCIS and I only want Hetty to pay and already know that he was one of them by the look on his face when you were talking to him. I want to speak to Hetty in the next 10 minutes and I promise you I will show some kindness and release some of these people in here of they will die."

The man hangs up as they turn to see Dylan pull up the feed from one of the cameras, "He's moving but the guy took him back to where a few of the gunman are standing around talking."

Kensi grabs the laptop and watches them, "Good thing she can read lips then," Deeks said to no one in particular.

She shakes her head and watches the gunman, "The one that was on the phone is the ringleader it seems. We have run into them somewhere or at least Hetty has. If he knows about NCIS it must have something t do with her past or something Sam wasn't involved in or he would have recognized his voice."

Callen runs a hand through his short hair as watch the replay of have they hung up and the man tossed his son across a short distance to another man and he collided against a wall and he taps down his anger knowing it wasn't getting them anywhere as he pulled out his phone and dialed OPs.

Eric is the one to answer, "Yeah, Callen?"

"Eric, LAPD has a bunch of laptops set up and need you to access them and see what can pull from them and get the names of gunman. Hetty around?" He asked knowing she was around.

Hetty makes herself known, "Yes, what have you learned Mr Callen?"

"The leader wants to speak to you personally on the phone and he knows some agents have kids inside and threatens to kill people if he doesn't talk to you in next 10 minutes."

She let's out the breath she didn't know she was holding as Eric and Nell pull up the footage and she curses in a few different languages, "I am sorry but it seems this is more pertained around me then anyone else and regret that it had to come to putting the children at great risk."

"Hetty who are they? What's really going on with them?" Eric asked the woman voicing the question that was on everyones mind all wondering what the connection was that the men would take a place full of small children hostage just to get the chance to talk to Hetty and face her wrath.

* * *

**A/N: **_who are the gunman and what are their real intentions when it comes to a certain small ninja and her mysterious past? can they help her and get the kids out of there alive?_

**A/N:**_ any suggestions as to what could happen in the next chapter or two and what could be the connection between them could be useful in fixing my writers block for a wya to end this part_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_sorry for the delay in releasing this and the last chapter but for some reason i was locked out of my account for a few days and couldn't update and but should be back to updating every day or two_

**A/N:** _decided to throw in some more drama and action for a few chapters and throw in another person from a story of mine_

* * *

Brian and Jason only watch as the man whose clearly the leader of the grouop tosses their friend across the room and Jason looks around the room getting the feeling there was more to it and can see a camera thru a vent in the ceiling like the one he was playing with in OPs the other day, "Bri, the cops are watching."

Brian looks over to where his friend was looking and smirks seeing the camera they had gotten in trouble for playing with, "That good?"

Outside, Sam was watching the screen and recalled the other day, "The kids must know the cameras are there by know after the phone call."

Dylan looks at him confused, "How can yuo be sure of that?"

"The other day they were caught messing with the same cameras we are using right now," Deeks told his friend. "Jason already has pointed two of them out to Brian."

Callen turns away from the screen and back to his phone, "Hetty what is really going on here?"

"Kalvin Thompson was a former agent that worked with NCIS not long before you and Mr. Hanna joined the team. He was on a OP and his cover was blown and he called for back-up but unfornuately they came minutes to late in order to safe his partner who bled out as the medics got there. He transferred out of OSP the next day. After that I am not sure what happened to him but shows on record he's wanted for several murders around the country looks like a gun for hire more-"

Dylan interrupts her, "So he wants revenge for what happened to him but why wait this long?"

"Mr Rayner this I am not sure why he has waited nearly 15 years to take his revenge and right now we are trying find out what he has been doing over the years. Tactical are on their way there but need to find a way to draw them out so no harm to to come."

SWAT team leader walks over, "Men are in position to storm the place."

Kensi turns around and glares at the man whose built like Sam, "You go in there and there will be a gunfight and loss oif lives."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen is surprised when a black Escalade pulls up next to Sam's challenger and more surprised to see the man get out, "Chris, what are you doing here?"

Chris shakes his hand, "Good to see yuo to Callen." He looks around noticing the team. "I was in town on business and heard the news and thought could use some help."

Sam and Renko walk over and eye him, "Oh, what brings you out of hiding?" Sam asked joking. "Mike Renko meet Chris Deeks. Can take a guess at whose his brother. Can we use him to advantage?"

Kensi and Deeks walk over, "Now we are talking about some action?" Deeks asked sharing a look with his brother.

He pulls out a few tablets and pass them around, "You got the arsenal and I can show you a way."

Callen pulls out his phone and dials OPs, "Nell where are tactical?"

She checks her computer screen, "Should be there any minute, why?"

"What are you thinking, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked him.

"That once they get here we can use a secret weapon and get inside and take them down one-by-one and-"

Hetty interrupts him, "What is this weapon or person?"

He chuckles and can see the grin that Nell probably has figuring it out, "Deeks and Deeks are here and can use him."

Chris rolls his eyes and snatches the phone from the senior field agent, "Hetty nice hear from you again. Really need to stop meeting like this."

"Mr. Deeks good you got my message but am getting an earful after you stormed out of a conference call with SecNav and DOJ for this but what are yuo planning?"

"Recall the last OP we did together in Russia?" He can hear her breath catch. "We go in and take them down one at a time and they wont know until to late."

"Yes that was a successful mission but I recall that we were dealing with grown men for hostages and not a room full of innocent children and civilians that have no way to defend themselves but do be careful and make sure you get the children and civilians out of there unharmed as possible."

He chuckles and looks around, "I can only do my best but no guarntee the gunmen will be alive if Callen and Kensi get them."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Chris leads them inside and they split up and Callen is the first in position and wait for everyone else to get ready as he looks around and makes sure they are in position to take the gunmen down at the same time and when get confirmation they start. The leader of the group comes back in the room and see this and he grabs the closest kid to him which was Chase who was still in a corner after he had tossed him and he comes face to face with the team, "I see Hetty brought you in Christopher."

Chris glares at the man and looks at the freightened child he was holding, "Using a child is low for even you."

"He's a bargining chip for what I really want which is to meet and finally do away with Henrietta Lange for all she has caused me."

"Why wait 15 years for revenge? Seems mundane even for you."

The man raises his gun and fires once before taking a bullet to the forehead from Callen who had snuck up on him and before anyone could react both bodies hit the floor and Kensi rushes forward, "Eric we need medics in here now," she said into the comm.

Callen follows her gaze to see Chase had been hit and leans over and presses against the wound, "Chris get rest of them out of here."

People in OPs can only watch in horror as the man fires at the same time as Callen and hits Chase in the shoulder having the trejextory of course, "Mr Beale stay here and continue to wrap things up at this end. Mrs Callen I suggest you go and meet them at Olympia Medical Hospital."

* * *

**A/N:** _i introduced Chris in Internal Damnation as Deeks older brother whose a Marine with black ops unit_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_sorry for the delay in releasing this and the last chapter but for some reason i was locked out of my account for a few days and couldn't update and but should be back to updating every day or two_

* * *

A doctor walks into the private waiting room where Hetty and Eric had brought Kiera and Nikki with them a while ago and see the kids asleep and he had worked with the team before on one of the many trips to the ER concerning themselves and the kids, "Family of Chase Callen?"

Callen shifts his wife's head off his shoulder careful not to wake her as they gather around, "How is he doing?"

The doctor looks down at the chart and back at them, "We were able to extract the whole bullet and stop the bleeding. It did break his upper part of his arm and we were able to set it and place in cast which in about 6 weeks can be taken off and he's asleep right now. You can go and see him on the PICU floor room 3012."

Nell wakes up to someone shaking her shoulder and see Callen standing there and rubs her eyes and sits up immediately, "Any more news?"

He nods and helps her stand up, "We can go and see him now," he siad and they all headed to the elevator and up to his room and gather around the room and place the bear Kensi had picked up from the center and placed in under his good arm and kissed his forehead.

Hetty sighs and looks around the room at her tired team, "It's been a long day and I suggest go home and check on rest of the kids and the paperwork can wait until morning." They all kiss his forehead and pat both Nell and Callen on the back before leaving. "Will see you both in the morning." Callen grabs another chair and sets it next to Nell's who had fallen back asleep holding his hand and he was glad Sam offered to take the girls home for the night so no worries with them for now.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

A nurse walks in and starts to look at his vitals when the little boy eyes slowly open and the light is hurting his eyes a little so he blinks a few times and shuts them tightly trying to remember where he was and the nurse smiles seeing his little blue eyes, "Daddy," he called out.

Callen who was standing by the window watching him walks over and sits on edge of the bed, "Hey bud. How you feeling?"

"Awm..huwt.," he said and carefully lifts his good arm wanting to be held.

The nurse pushes a button as Callen lifts him up and sits on the bed leaning his back against the headboard barely fitting, "See you may have done that before?" She asked him.

He nods and kisses the top of his son's head, "Older sisters of his were always fighting with each other and been in here a few times overnight."

"Well he should be ready to go home in the morning and then can check in with his regular doctor and see what has to say more about what want to do."

When she leaves Chase buries his head in his dad's shirt sighing as take in the comfort he feels, "Am..tawed."

"There's nothing to be scared of and be home by lunchtime she said," he reminded him and rubs his back humming a lullaby he had heard Nell hum many times and was sure in the near future Nate was definately going to become very useful with the kids and being scared and he looks down and see he drifted to sleep as a doctor walks in the room.

The doctor looks at his chart and at him, "I know from experience already your team really doesn't follow visiting hours around here and warned the nurses to leave you two alone in here with the little guy. Should be good to go in the morning and prescribe a mild pain killer for him."

* * *

_in the morning_

Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Renko are sitting at their desks when Callen and Nell walk inside and Chase is on his hip asleep with his good arm wrapped around his neck and head on his shoulder and he sits down at his desk after placing him in his lap, "Morning guys."

Chase wakes up and hears voices and buries his more into his neck, "Morning G. Little G," Sam joked handing his partner a cup of coffee and sitting at his desk.

Hetty walked into the bullpen, "Director Vance has heard about recent events and ordered your team taken off rotation unless an emergency for the next 2 weeks

They all watch her leave and turn to face each other sharing the same thought, _all thanks to Hetty_

"That means get to catch up on all of the paperwork been putting off," she said drinking her own coffee.

Sam shakes his head at the partners who can still banter and fight with each other like years ago after being married for more then 10 years, "So what does that mean?" Eric asked.'

Hetty walked in once again and handed around envelops, "I already have set somethings up and each of your families will enjoy and made the change to having those two weeks off instead to get back to almost normal as you can get," she looked over at Deeks. "Paperwork and then home."

Nell and Kensi open the envelops and see the tickets inside and grin from ear-to-ear, "Where we going?" Deeks asked trying to look without waking his sleeping son but can't.

Kensi rolls her eyes at his whinning and shakes her head, "Can finish work and then get to know where at same time as everyone else."

Sam slaps him on the shoulder mindful of Brian, "Beach to Hawaii for two weeks will be great."

Kensi glares at him, "Leave tomorrow morning too should hurry up and get ready."

Nell grins and looks at Eric, "Bethany and Rose can start on the kids since a half day and get stuff they will need."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_sorry for the delay in releasing this and the last chapter but for some reason i was locked out of my account for a few days and couldn't update and but should be back to updating every day or two_

* * *

They only took another 2 hours to finish their paperwork and Callen walked over to Hetty's offiice and knock on the pillar, "Yes Mr Callen?" She asked looking at him.

He leans against the pillar, "Your not coming with?"

She shakes her head as take a sip of her tea, "No, someone needs to stay here and run the place. Not many others can do so and sure the 'kids' will have enough supervision there," she sees the look on his face. "I have arragned for someone else to join the trip and they are meeting you at LAX for a layover at the terminal and you are to meet them there for breakfast 1 hour before the flight leaves or your guests will not be pleased and not be a pleasant flight there for anyone either."

He chuckles having an idea who she planned on inviting, "Sure Hetty will tell everyone."

She nods and hands him a few credit cards, "No limit on any of themn for the trip but don't go nuts with them. There are a list of things there that can be enjoyed as a group, family, kids and adults."

He nods and heads back to the bullpen and pass a card to Kensi, Sam, Nate and Eric, "Meet LAX terminal 6 at least 90 minutes before the flight leaves. She has set up someone else to meet us there."

* * *

**[Deeks/Kensi house]**

Deeks is ithe first one to pull up since they had not carpooled to work since he had breakfast with Ray and Jenna that morning and drove in himself and he unbuckles the still sleeping child and carries him inside where Jenna was in the kitchen, "Thanks Jenna for this."

She smiles and kisses his cheek and then Brian on top of his head, "Glad could help Marty and you know can do it anytime for rest of the team."

He nods since Jenna and Ray have been a fixture in his life for years since he was a LAPD detective and Ray still being his best friend, "Well were going away for 2 weeks and Monty is coming with so not going to be around starting tomorrow morning though."

She grabs her purse, "Well have fun," she said before leaving.

Cassie and Jasmine walk in looking at him, "Where are we going?" His youngest daughter asked him.

"Going to be a surprise and everyone on the team is coming with the whole time. We can go shopping and out to eat once your mom gets home," he said and grabbed the stroller that they had in the garage since Brian was small for his age and be easier when moving from store to store in the mall then switching carts. He just places it in the boot of his SUV when he can hear Kensi pull up outside and he buckles Brian in his car seat since his Yukon was bigger then the SRX and had more room. "Ready to go?"

* * *

**[Sam/Michelle house]**

Sam pulls up outside and heads inside where he can see Zack laying on his stomach in front of the TV and smiles seeing his wife cooking and walks up behind her and places the envelop on the counter and wraps his arms around her and turn to kiss her, "Something smells good."

She laughs and pulls away, "What are you so happy about?"

He leans over and whispers, "Hetty is sending us on a trip somewhere."

Michelle grins and called out, "Kids come in here a second so dad can tell you something."

Zoe walks in and groans closing her Nintendo DSi, "What now dad?"

Zack rushes over and launches at his father who lifts him up, "Hetty is sending everyone on a vacation for 2 weeks all together."

The kids cheer, "Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"When we leaving?" Zoe asked a little happy.

"Not telling you where but we leave in the morning and be gone for two weeks. Can go shopping since will need somethings for the plane ride there."

Michelle turns off the stove, "Well dinner has to set a while so can go now and get ready."

* * *

**[Nate/Rose house]**

Nate walks inside and see Jack sitting at the dinning room table coloring and walks over and kisses his son on top of his head and he wraps hsi arms around hsi neck, "Hi daddy."

Rose grins walkign behind him and rests her head on his shoulder, "So what has you so happy?"

Heather walks into the room hearing her dad get home, "Well going somewhere for two weeks and no not going to say where and we leave in the morning."

Both kids bounce happy at the news, "Awesme!" They both shout and run off to their rooms.

Rose pulls him into a kiss, "Hetty convinced Vance?"

He nods and leans against the counter, "After the few weeks we have all had need it."

* * *

**[Eric/Bethany house]**

Eric walks inside the house after picking dinner up and see Emma and Rachael sitting in front of the TV watching Amanda Show and Lizzie at the table painting and he walks into their bedroom and watch his wife hang up the phone and she said, "What yuo need Eric?"

He shakes his head, "Hetty has arragned for everyone to take a trip somewhere for two weeks."

She turns and see the girls bouncing in the doorway, "Guess will be great and you going to tell us where?"

"Yeah dad? Where we going?" Emma and Rachael asked at the same time.

He turns facing them, "Have to wait and see but we leave in the morning though and really early."

"Come on daddy please tell us," Lizzie asked pouting at her father.

He chuckles and shakes his head since they all silently agreed that would wait and not tell the kids and significant other where they where going, "Sorry but a secret should figure it out in the morning once we get to the airport and they will tell you once there."

* * *

**[Callen/Nell house]**

Nell is the first to pull since she had headed home first leaving Callen to finish up some of hsi paperwork and some other things before they were leaving and see her cousin Tina who was watching the girls working on her computer in the livingroom, "Hey Nell."

She hugs her, "Where are the girls?"

Tina points down the hall and takes Chase from her, "Kiera is mad about something with one of her friends and been in her room since she got home. Nikki is in her room talking on the phone with your mom about somnething or another. How is he?"

"Gave him some mild pain medication and should be good in a few weeks but taking a trip for two weeks."

"Have fun," she hugs her cousin before leaving.

Nell walks down the hall and lays Chase down in his crib to sleep and kisses his forehead, "Shh buddy," and he quiets down and she grabs baby monitor in case he woke up needing them and walked down the hall to her oldest daughters room and knocked.

Kiera opens the door glaring at her mom, "What now mom?"

"Come to your sisters room and tell you both at the same time," she said and she followed her mom to Nikki's room and both sat on the bed.

Nikki looks at both of them, "What mommy?"

"Going on a vacation somewhere for two weeks."

Nikkie hugs her tight, "Yea, who all is going?"

"Everyone on the team-"

"But mom I have things need to do here," Kiera complained.

"Kiera your sport is over and summer vacation starts," she told her. "Will be fun. We leave in the morning and find out where going when we get there."

Callen walks inside the house with Chinese and see Nell walking over and kisses him, "Nikki is estactic about going but Kiera not so much?"

* * *

**A/N:** _who did hetty invite to tag along?_

_review and tell me what you think so far_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_decided to make this a crossover with NCIS for a few chapters since love the way Callen and Gibbs were with each other in the one episode and thought would be good way to mix it up and Hawaii Five-O (a bit since not to familiar with H5O but give it a shot)_

[-]

**Renko kid:**_ Jason(4)_

**Nate/Rose kids: **_Heather and Jackson(7)_

**Callen/Nell kids:**_ Kiera(9) Nikki(7) Chase(2)_

**Deeks/Kensi kids: **_Jasmine(10) Cassie(8) Brian(4)_

**Eric/Bethany kids****:**_ Lizzie(9) Rachael and Emma(8)_

**Sam/Michelle kids:**_ Melani(10) Cameron (8) Zack(6)_

**McGee/Abby kids:**_ Caitlyn Jennifer(9) and Michael Jethro(7)_

**Tony/Ziva kids:** _Tony Jr(10), Siera Talia(8) and Dylan Jethro(4)_

* * *

Callen pulls up his SUV into the long-term parking area and looks around and spots Sam pulling up in Michelle's car since both of them thought best not to bring their main cars to stay there for a while and he grabs the few bags not on rolling whels before shaking Nell awake and she opens her eyes, "Hmm?"

He kisses her softly and whispers, "Airport and if going to get the kids and everything set before breakfast better get going."

She nods and gets out and stretches before seeing the girls getting out and she pulls out the stroller which was going to make an early morning trip easier through security, "How is it between you and Sam seem to get the one stroller that never has a problem anywhere in an airport?" She asked.

He shakes his head after setting Chase inside letting her grab the carry-on bags, "All thanks to Hetty of course."

Sam and Michelle lead thier group over, "Morning G."

Michelle hugs Nell, "Really early start?"

"Girls weren't in the mood to get moving this morning and G threaten to leave them here with Hetty to do paperwork for the whole trip and that got them moving," Nell told her.

Nate and Rose meet them by the security area after getting past waiting to check-in for the flight, "Their going to be late if not here until last minute," Callen told them. "Kens and Eric are definately not morning people and getting up at 4am to leave here at 7am will be crazy stretch."

"You think after kids each they would be use to getting up this early?" Michelle asked.

Rose who has known the team a while shakes her head as Renko walks over with Jason asleep on his hip, "Nope, Kensi can sleep thru almost anything which is really weird sometimes but guess having Deeks as a partner for so long you learn to deal with it or kill him first."

"Could be worse and have Ziva in the same room," someone from behind them said. "OW! Zi that was uncalled for."

Ziva rolls her eyes and walks over, "Shalom everyone."

Gibbs walks over and slaps the back of his senior field agents head, "Don't make her kill you here."

He rubs the back of his head, "Shutting up boss. Where is rest of your team?"

Eric and Bethany walk over with the girls, "Were here but late since someone," Bethany glares at her husband. "Had to make sure he had his computers."

"Can we go and find somewhere to eat? I am starving," Tony complained again which Gibbs slapped him again. "Shutting up boss."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Once they land on the island of Maui after getting another one from the mainland and the adults get off and stretch as the kids shield their eyes from the bright sun and Gibbs looks at the information Hetty had given him about where to location the cars and goes there and by the time rest of them are there he has checked out the 9 SUV's that they were going to be using one for each family and a Charger for him and each has a GPS inside and they head to the address of the house Hetty had for them and after openning the gate they all park and gasp at the size of the Villa, "Wow when Hetty decides to give us a trip she really means it and goes all out for sure," Tony said to Callen who was standing next to him.

Callen nods and looks at the paper, "Have 6 kids rooms that they can share which shouldn't be a problem and rest of the rooms for us. We should get settled and then figure something for dinner. Should be another 10 rooms for the adults and we can work out which ones are going to get."

Gibbs nods and looks around, "Each one has a balcony on it but the kids rooms can be locked."

* * *

**[Callen/Nell room]**

Callen found one of the rooms that had a play yard inside and settled Chase who had slept most of the flights there after haven taken a painkiller for his arm and he sets the bags down on the bed and see Nell at the sliding glass doors looking out, "Nell?"

She shakes her head and turns to face him and kisses him, "Was a great idea to come here."

He wraps his arms around her waist and she turns to face him and kiss him, "Well get minds off everything for sure."

"My sister-in-law and brother lives on the island and invited me to a girls day with a few of her family that are here and going to do that tomorrow while you are here with Sam and rest of them," he raises an eyebrow at her and she chuckles before resting her head on his chest. "I don't see this brother that often so he's on leave."

"Sounds like a good idea to have some time with them I guess."

"Ryan is in the Marines and special forces so away from home a lot and something happened recently and on leave for a few weeks."

* * *

**[Sam/Michelle room]**

Sam and Michelle find a room and he sets the bags down on the bed and see her loooking out the window, "Mitch?"

She waves a hand at him, "Just been a while since been here, huh?"

He grins and kisses her, "Second honeymoon was the last time was here."

He grins at the memory of the last time, "Yes and can be more relaxing now this time around."

* * *

**[Deeks/Kensi room]**

Kensi finds a room and see a huge room and king size bed and places a sleeping Brian down in middle of the bed as Deeks sets the bags down, "Be nice to see some of my friends that are on the islands while were here and catch up with them for sure."

He sits on edge of the bed and pulls her to stand between his legs, "Sure we can while here for two weeks Fern. He going to sleep here whole time?"

She shakes her head and looks over at their son, "Still spooked about the shooting so maybe not long."

He sighs and hopes she was right, "Hope so or can't get much done in here at night with him in here between us."

She punches his shoulder and kisses him once again, "Have to work around that."

He shakes his head and wishes that things had gone differently that didn't leave three kids truamatized, "Think we can in the two weeks were here. Plus have a psychologist to help."

* * *

**[Kids room #1]**

Kiera, Lizzie, Caitlyn, Jasmine and Melanie

**[Kids room #2]**

Siera, Rachael and Emma

**[Kids room #3]**

Nikki, Heather and Cassie

**[Kids room #4]**

Cameron and Tony

**[Kids room #5]**

Jackon, Zack and Michael

**[Kids room #6]**

Brian, Chase, Dylan and Jason

* * *

Gibbs is making coffee and tea when there's a knock at the door and he answers it with a hand on his gun and see three men and a woman there when Callen comes down the stairs, "Hetty tell you we were here?" They nod and Gibbs lets them inside. "Gibbs meet Detectives Kono Kalakaua, Sergant Danny William, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly. HPD."

They all shake his hand and Callen heads upstairs and knocks on his partner door and Michelle opens, "Yea Greg?"

"Hey Sam, you have a visitor want to come down and see," he said and his partner followed him down. "Look who I found."

Jasmine and most of the kids walk into the huge living room and look at the adults there, "Can we go get something to eat?" Cassie asked looking at them.

Renko walks down with Jason holding his hand, "Sounds good and know one of the best places on the island to go. Hana Ranch Restuarant amazing food and views this time of night."

Everyone turns to look at him, "How yuo know about that?" Danny asked him.

He rolls his eyes and heads outside after helping Jason into his jacket and car seat, "Been here a few times that's all."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi walks into their shared room and places Brian down on the middle of the bed and takes a shower slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top before pulling out her phone and dialing a old number and waiting for someone to answer on third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Jake," she said to her father's old friend.

He smirks hearing her voice, "Hey, guess you got in here alright? Kids asleep?"

"Most of them are just a few of the older ones aren't. Thought could catch up and see each other?"

"Sure I have time to fit you into my busy schedule for a few hours," he can hear her laugh. "Sure why don't you bring Marty and the kids here and we can do lunch on the grill and catch up since haven't been here in quite a while and never met the little one."

She looks over as her husband walks into the room and plop down next to her and he nods figuring who she was talking to, "Sure, see you there about noon."

He takes the phone once she offers it and kisses her, "Jake say we can come over?" She nods. "Jasmine and Cassie have already got most of the day planned with Abby and a few of the girls. Sam is going to show most of the guys and boys around the island so guess we can find the time."

"Jake and my dad served together for years and was there for me when my dad was killed and we still are really close to each other. His health isn't the best anymore."

******~~NCIS:LA~~**

Sam, Renko, McGee, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs are sitting in the living room drinking beer or bourban (Gibbs) as the fireplace is going and Abby walks in and sits down in McGee's lap and lays her head against his chest and looks around at them, "What you got planned?"

Sam answers her, "Maybe taking the boys out around the island and see sights. You?"

"Ziva, Michelle and me should be taking the girls shopping and exploring the island for the day and having fun. What about Nell?" She asked looking at Callen.

He shrugs taking a sip of his beer, "She has a brother and sister-in-law on the island that going to take Chase and visit for the afternoon and ban me from going with and left me to go with Sam."

Sam glares at his partner, "Keep it up and going to leave you somewhere to find way back here."

* * *

**A/N:** _review and tell me what you think of this chapter..._

**A/N:**_ its a long one but thought who get the beginning in all one chapter and not sure how many chapters are going to include all of them but a bunch of the next few chapters should be long ones because now is summer and trying to get them in before next week when am moving and wont be updating quite as often_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_decided to make this a crossover with NCIS for a few chapters since love the way Callen and Gibbs were with each other in the one episode and thought would be good way to mix it up and Hawaii Five-O (a bit since not to familiar with H5O but give it a shot)_

* * *

Abby wakes up to see her husband asleep next to her and she heads downstairs to see Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table and smiles at seeing what was sitting on the table next to him and bounces over and kisses the top of his head and takes her Caf-Pow, "Thanks Gibbs."

He nods and points to the living room where MJ was laying on the couch watching TV, "Where you find one around here?"

He shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee, "A little store a few miles down the road in town. You ladies know where going or not?"

She grins before walkign over and getting the things to start breakfast, "Yep, some shopping and looking around the town really and catch up with each other. Afterall been a while since both teams have had the chance to be together outside of work in quite a while. You?"

"Not sure wandering around the island and finding something to keep them occupied and out of trouble."

Ziva walks in with Dylan half awake on her hip walk in and she makes his a sippy cup of juice as Gibbs hands her a cup of coffee and takes his grandson, "Shalom Gibbs. Abby."

He kisses the top of Dylan's head and turns back to his newspaper, "Good place to run around here before breakfast Ziver. Sure G is around there somewhere already."

Abby nods but doesn't turn around, "Left a bit ago to go for a run can see still is never getting much sleep like someone else," she could tell without looking Gibbs was shooting her a glare.

Renko is next up and sets Jason down on the counter as he makes himself some coffee and kiss Abby on top of the head as grab sippy cup of juice, "Nice to see Gibbs found the store that has Caf-Pow or not sure you could last two weeks without one in yuo Abbs."

She smacks his shoulder before handing him two plates of eggs and pancakes, "No, then would have Red Bulls instead."

Deeks is the next to walk in with a crying Brian who has his head buried in his shoulder and Renko hands him a cup of coffee, "Nightmare?" He sees his friend nod. "Think all three of them had one last night but what you think about that Nate?" He asked the psychologist who walked in the kitchen.

Nate raises an eyebrow before making his own coffee, "Things like the shooting will take time for them to get out of their heads but seeing as their so young wont take to long."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen walked into the bedroom after his shower from the run and see his son standing up looking at him with the same blue eyes as his and he lifts him up and change him into dinosuar outfit Nell had put out the night before and kisses her on forehead and see her out cold before head to check and see all of the kids were asleep and head to the kitchen where Abby sets another small plate in a highchair as he sets him inside and the boy starts eatting and he gets another coffee, "When are we waking them?"

Gibbs looks at the time on his watch, "Good time as ever since food is ready and should get an early start."

Callen walks into the first room and finds the whistle in his pocket that Gibbs gave him and uses it and smirks seeing Kiera, Lizzie, Caitlyn, Jasmine and Melanie shoot up in their beds and turn to face him, "DAD THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kiera shouted at her father.

He shakes his head, "10 minutes to get downstairs and get breakfast or spending the day cleaning," he told them and walked into the next three rooms doing the same thing and earning the same result before walking into the next room and see Jackson, Michael and Zack sitting up. "Got 10 minutes."

Zack yawns and knows his uncle wasn't kidding, "Sure uncle G."

Callen then walked into the last room where the room was empty and to his own room where Nell was nestled under the blankets and sits on edge of the bed before shaking her gently and she smacks his hand before resting her head on his lap, "Hmm to early to move."

He chuckles and leans down and captures her lips, "I know but your suppose to meet brother in one hour and only one left asleep."

She looks over and see Chase wasn't in the room, "Okay but guess Abbs made breakfast?"

"Better hurry before Gibbs sends one of the kids in here and wake you," he said as leave the room and she chucks a pillow at his head.

One by one the kids walked into the dinning room and sat around the table and dished out their food as Chase, Brian and Jason sit in their father's lap half asleep, "How come mom is asleep?" Cassie asked noticing Kensi hadn't joined them for breakfast. "Or aunt Nell?"

Deeks shakes his head and drinks his coffee, "Because from experience we all know not to wake her up this early."

"Let a napping bear lye?" Ziva asked looking around.

Tony shakes his head at his wife, "Its let a sleeping bear lie' and becuase Kensi when woken up will kill you if she wants to-"

Brian climbs off his father's lap and heads to his parents room and takes a minute to climb onto the bed where she was asleep and he taps her arm repeatily trying to wake her, "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Kensi wakes up to someone tapping her arm and smacks the hand and hears a cry before openning her eyes and seeing him there and sits up pulling him into her lap, "Shhh Bri, I am sorry."

He puts his face into her shirt crying, "Trying to wake you up. No one would."

She kisses the top of his head knowing no one on the two teams was brave enough to try and wake her up before 8 without risking bodily harm, "I know and thanks."

Rest of the group looks up when Kensi walks in the room and takes the offered coffee from Sam as Michelle, Rose and Bethany join them around the table, "So mom what are we doing?" Nikki asked as Nell walked in the room and sat next to Callen and Chase climbs into her lap.

Nell yawns and takes the cup of tea from Abby, "Not sure have to ask Abby that."

"Some shopping and browsing around here and figure out something that can do while were here," Abby told the girls.

"What are we going to do?" Jackson and Tony Jr asked.

Tony shakes his head at his son thinking, "Looking around and see what we can find to do for the day and more."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Abby tosses Ziva the keys to the big vans (that they had gone back and got) and the girls get inside and she gets into the passenger seat and look at the GPS where she had directions into town on and shake her head, "Where you think we should try going first? Mall? Movies?" She asked everyone sipping her caf-pow.

Cassie sighs playing her Nintendo DSi, "I don't know maybe see what can find to do at the mall-"

Jasmine continues, "And see what we can find to do from there."

The women share a look and know the girls would rather do that by themselves, "Sounds good," Bethany said trying to break the tension.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Gibbs grabs the keys to the other van and see the guys and boys getting things ready and he leans against the door frame watching Tony Jr and Cameron argur over who was sitting in the front seat as Tony walks in and taps both on back of their heads, "Neither of you get it but I do."

Tony Jr looks at Gibbs, "Grandpa I never get the front seat anytime."

Callen ruffles his hair walking by, "Maybe later you can get it but for now your dad does."

Tony buckles Dylan was asleep once again into his booster seat making sure he had his favorite bear next to him and glares at his oldest, "Next time you can have the front seat when in the car providing your mom isn't in there or other adult, okay?" He shoots him a _'or less'_ look.

McGee sighs and makes sure Michael and Jason were in their seats before getting into his, "Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

Gibbs shakes his head having as Renko answers, "Surprise and so have to wait and see what it is."

Jason yawns before leaning his head on to his father's shoulder as turn on a DVD player, "Kay daddy."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nell, Kensi, Brian and Chase were the last ones at the house eatting breakfast while the boys were sitting in the living room watching Go Diego both enjoying the most pieceful quiet they know they were going to get for rest of the trip, "So where you going Nell?" Kensi asked her friend.

"My litlte brother is stationed here for the Marines and on leave so going to visit him and family for the afternoon," she takes a sip of tea. "You?"

"My father's old friend lives on the island and we have always been close and going to go and see him for the day since we don't get out this way to often really. Were all meeting back here for dinner and maybe go and do something for dinner but depends on what they all really find."

"Gibbs will be able to keep them from killing each other maybe," they both laugh remembering the arguments that usually follow when all together for long.

* * *

**A/N:** _already have a few ideas on what they groups can be doing for the afternoon _

_review and tell what you think so far_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but been busy getting up early for work and having to get to bed early but hope to be adding more chapters soon_

* * *

**[Boys trip]**

Gibbs pulls up to a small area after a hour drive and turn to see only one not awake was Dylan and Jason as they all climb out and the boys look around amazed at what they were seeing Maui Tropical Plantation and Gibbs shakes his head as a man walks over, "Good morning, my name is Craig. Here to enjoy the Zipline?"

He nods turns his group and the man leads him to a table, "7 kids and 9 adults."

He hands him a few clipboards, "Seems the little ones will need to go one the family friendly one because the minimum age for the normal one is 10."

The guide walks over and hands the adults a clipboard each, "Want to hear about this and look around?" He asked the boys who nod in excitment. "After meeting your guide and getting set up with your gear, you have a short stroll on a well-maintained trail. At the top of the observation deck you'll be greeted with stunning bi-coastal ocean views and a beautiful view of the manicured gardens of the tropical plantation below you. On each line you will soar over lush gardens as highly trained guides oversee your safety and narrate your adventure with information on Maui's agricultural plants and culture. On the final line you'll pass through swaying palm trees and pass over the garden's large tropical lagoon!"

Tony picks Dylan up before he can wander off, "Sounds like boss has the right idea once again."

"So where are you all from?" He asked waiting for them to finish.

McGee answers him not looking up, "Washington DC and Los Angelas."

"Been to both places a few times and great tourists spots but Hawaii is a good vacation place for families this time of year."

* * *

**[Girl trip]**

Ziva and Abby get off the boat first after they decided to take a boat ride to Kauai for a trip there for the afternoon after seeing something there with better age restrictions with something all of them enjoy and see the girls gasp at seeing Princeville Ranch, "Were going horseback riding?" Jasmine asked them.

Abby nods and leads the way to where a man was brushing a horse, "Good morning and welcome to Princeville Ranch my name is Pete. You must by the private group?"

Abby shakes his hand and gestures to the group, "Yepp here to have some fun."

He chuckles, "Seems like someone is excited."

"She's always that way though," Caitlyn told him.

He leads them the a small building and hands out a few clipboard, "Fill them out while go and get everything started."

Abby grins and sits down in a chair, "We have 11 kids and 6 adults since Nate decided to tag along with us," she said smiling at the psychologist.

Another man walks over smiling, "A big group today and anyone know how to ride?"

Lizzie raises her hand, "My grandma has a ranch and taught us all how to ride last summer."

"This ride takes you through the ancient Mahaulepu area now popular with beachcombers, windsurfers, and local fisherman. Experience a variety of scenery and terrain as you travel across ranchland, a sand bar and stream, past beaches and bays, and underneath tall shady ironwood trees. We will have several more guides with us to help with the more children to adults here."

* * *

**[Kensi trip part 1]**

Kensi pulls up her SUV to the familiar address she had known since she was a kid and visited with her father and turn to see Brian was fast asleep in his seat and she lifts him up and he doesn't stir as she moves to knock on the door but it opens before she can and someone envelops her into a hug, "Jake."

He kisses the top of her head once he releases her and smiles at the sleeping boy, "Come and put him on the couch. Girls and Marty stay behind?"

She sets him on the couch and takes the tea he offers her, "Abby took the girls somewhere for the day and Marty went with the guys somewhere to have some fun."

"And after the whole thing other day someone is a bit clingy to mommy?" He asked and she punches his shoulder. "I saw what happened on the news which was luck no one was seriously hurt but said a kid was shot and they were there for a reason of revenge?"

She shakes her head remembering he still had some connections in the states, "The man was after hurting Hetty for something that happened years ago that got his team killed. Nell and Callen's son was the one shot but is doing okay just broken arm and on painkillers. Jason was there but all just scared."

He sighs and looks over at the sleeping child, "You should bring everyone by while here after all we can have a BBQ."

"Sounds like a good idea since you have met Marty and of course-"

"Callen the time yuo ran away after Dom died and he followed you here like a good partner and friend will do. He looks more like his dad then you which is a better look for him then older version."

They both laugh, "He doesn't like his hair long like that just spiky like Cameron always has it. A BBQ here can get them to come here maybe tonight if ask them since we really don't have any plans and can play on the beach for a while until maybe camp outside for the night?"

He starts grinning, "You make the phone calls and I will pull out the big tents we have here when my kids come here all of the time."

Gibbs is the first one off when his phone rings and he answers, "Gibbs?"

"Hey, my old family friend wants to have everryone over for a BBQ tonight and camp out here for the night-"

He interrupts her after he catches Dylan who runs at him and puts him on his hip, "Sure can do that and he knows the way there?"

"I sent the address there and sure someone there can put it in the car's GPS around 4," she said before hanging up and texting Abby the same thing and turns to her friend. "Will be here around 4 so we have a few hours to get everything ready by then, huh?"

He pats her on the shoulder, "I think we can get it all ready by then and still have time for some lunch."

* * *

**[Nell trip]**

Nell pulls up to the small house that had gotten where her brother lived and smiled seeing a few kids playing in the yard and happy that had the chance to see her brother and sister-in-law that didn't get much of a chance lately since they had moved to Hawaii years ago and lifts Chase out of his car seat at the same time her phone beeps and heads to the gate and see her brother leaning against the fence which he had openned and took her bag leading inside, "Nell good to see you found the place."

She shakes her head and sets him down on the couch, "Not that hard with GPS and only person around here probably owns such a huge truck."

He looks down at his nephew, "Around here is mostly families or old people so nope and need one to keep up with the hot shots at the base all of the time. So what happened to him? Where are the girls and Callen that they decided not to come and see me for the day?"

She smacks his arm, "Rest of the women on the team took the girls somewhere and the men did same with the boys. Kensi has a BBQ with an old family friend planned out for tonight and maybe going camping over night since he owns I think about 15 acres or more."

He nods and leads her to the kitchen where sit down and pull his nephew into his lap ruffling his short curly brown hair, "Must get his blue eyes from dad?" He asked since the boy had his father's same eyes. "Good to see that you finally found someone that understands the way yuor head works," he chuckles as she punches his upper arm. "What was that for?"

She glares at him, "What you want to do?"

He rests his chin on top of his head, "How about we take the kids out to the park and for something to eat?"

Two young girls and a little boy run inside, "Daddy can we go to the park?" One asked.

Luke smiles at his children, "Kayla, Danielle (Dani) and Adam say hi to your aunt Nell and cousin Chase."

Both girls wave at the them and Adam hides behind his dad's legs, "Daddy can we go play? Mommy is gone away for the day," Dani told him.

"Sure why don't you go and get changed and we can get going before we can leave and head to the park for a while," he said and watched the kids run off to their rooms. "We can head there for a while and they can play there but I want to tell you something."

She raises an eyebrow, "What you want?"

He rolls his eyes at her, "Seems I am getting reassigned to the mainland and to a base in San Diego which is great because an hour from you."

She grins and hugs him, "When are yuo getting assigned there?"

"Moving the stuff already to the new place on the base and by the time you get back from ther vacation we will be there. Jan already has work and everything getting set up which is why she isn't here right now because there getting more things ready for when we get there."

"And how come I am just hearing about this?"

He shakes his head standing up putting him on his hip, "Come on little man lets go and find you something to drink and get the truck started."

Chase nods laying his head on his uncle's shoulder, "Kay kay."

Dani, Kayla and Adam run into the living room, "Daddy we going?" The kids asked at the same time as he walks into the room.

He motions for them to head for the truck, "Come on squirt can gety going and maybe take out to lunch."

* * *

**[Kensi trip part 2]**

Kensi looks over at the sliding door which was slowly openning and smile seeing her son trying to open the door and Jake walks behind him and secretly helps him and he runs towards her open arms and she pulls him to her chest and kisses his forehead, "Sleep okay?"

He yawns before rubbing his eyes, "Was kay. Whewe daddy?"

"Daddy is meeting us here for dinner in a while. Hungry?" She asked setting him down on the chair next to her.

He leans against her side, "A wittle bit."

Jake sets a plate of chicken nuggets on the table next to him, "Made these this morning before you got here. Emma's kids love them."

He tries one and grins before eatting more, "Ummy."

Kensi leans over and kisses of his head, "If he likes them rest of them will. How many tents are we going to pitch?"

"Well 12 of them should be good. A can decide on where everyone is going to sleep once all of you get here."

Brian looks at the two adults and yawns, "Can I call daddy?" Kensi reaches over and grabs her phone and hits 2 on speed-dial waiting for an answer.

Deeks is leaning against the car watching the boys run around when his reaches for his ringing phone and smile seeing the caller id, "Hey Fern miss me already?"

He can hear her sigh, "Nope but someone else wants to talk to you."

Brian takes the phone from her and moves to sit on the porch, "Daddy whewe awe you?"

"With uncle Sam, G, Eric and Gibbs. But what up little man?"

"Miss you and want daddy," he said wiping his eyes recalling the nightmare he had.

"I will be there before dinnertime think can wait or want me to come there?" He asked wondering what had him worried.

"Pul-wese come hewe," he whinned suddenly wanting his dad.

"Sure can be there in a little bit but stay with mommy until then and be fine. Can I talk to her?"

Brian walks over and climbs into her lap and hands her the phone before curling up in her lap and she rubs his back, "Marty?"

"Not sure Fern but should be there in a while."

She sighs before looking down at her son, "Okay see you in a while."

Deeks hangs up before Gibbs walks over, "What's going on?"

"Bri think had a nightmare during his nap but doesn't want Kensi just me."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Gibbs pulls up to the address that was sent to their phones and the directions from the GPS in the van and Deeks gets out and heads to the backyard and can hear Kensi talking to someone as he opens the gate and scoop Brian out of the chair, "What's going on?"

Kensi walks over and the men shake hands, "Jake you remember Marty?" Both men nod. "He woke up from a nap and wanted his daddy."

Brian lays his head on his father's shoulder wiping his face into his chest yawning, "Miss you daddy."

"How about we all got out and get some lunch?" He asked them and hear booing.

The sound of a headslap is heard, "Shutting up boss," Tony told him rubbing the back of his head.

Kensi sets him the empty booster seat and hands him his bear, "We have some stuff still to get ready here but be back by four."

* * *

**A/N:**_ reading and leaving a review and maybe an idea will help since running out of some ideas to add to this one story with writters block_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but been busy getting up early for work and having to get to bed early but hope to be adding more chapters soon_

* * *

Deeks climbs into the van after making sure he was in his seat and glares at Tony as they leave, "You know she can still kill you right?"

Tony laughs, "I can take her and even if can't still have someone to protect me."

Everyone in the van was laughing at him and when Gibbs pulls up to a red light he turns to the agent next to him and slaps the back of his head, "She can and will kick your ass and if keep it up will go home," he watched him scowl at the blonde agent. "Shut up DiNozzo."

Sam and Callen share a look as Eric holds back his laughter and McGee rolls his eyes, "Ziva would help her."

Tony shoots him a death glare, "McNosy be quiet."

Brian and Jason share a look with Dylan and burst out laughing, "Mommy would tu," Dylan told him.

"Traitor," he said and when stopped at a light he looked back at his youngest ruffling his dark hair. "No she wont."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nell finally arrives at the address to where Kensi had sent her and smiles when she gets out of the SUV she can see Callen pulling their son out of his car seat and grabbing the bag she follows him to the backyard where everyone was standing around as Deeks walks over, "Nell meet Kensi's family friend Jake."

Jake smiles at the petite woman and shakes her hand, "Have heard a few good stories about you."

Kiera runs over to her mom, "Can you tell us were not staying and camping?"

Nell sits down in a chair and glances at Sam and Renko who were snickering, "Were staying the night and will be fun."

Jasmine and Lizzie glare at their parents, "Come on! Camping is for boys," they said in unison.

Kensi grins at Ziva who was sitting by the fire with Dylan and MJ, "Well for one night you can rough it out here. We use to do this all of time when we were little," Kensi said earning a few groans from most of the girls except Cassie and Nikki who were looking forward to the night.

[-]

**Kids tent #1**

Kiera, Lizzie, Caitlyn, Jasmine and Melanie

**Kids tent #2**

Siera, Rachael and Emma

**Kids tent #3**

Nikki, Heather and Cassie

**Kids tent #4**

Cameron, Zack and Tony

**Kids tent #5**

Jackon, Dylan, Jason and Michael

[-]

Cameron watches as his father and uncles set up the fire pit and walks over to sit on the porch, "What are we going to do?"

Eric sits down next to him, "I have no idea what they are going to do."

Gibbs shakes his head and drinks some coffee, "Roast hotdogs and marshmellows-"

Abby interrupts him, "Also make some smores and tell ghost stories."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_after dark_

Kensi walks outside with a bunch of blankets and pass them around to the kids and adults before settling down in Deeks lap and smiling as Brian who was clutching his bear and blanket wanders over and plops down in her lap yawning and she kisses top of his head, "Tired?"

She can feel him nod against her chest and feel her husband chuckling softly as Jake brings over sticks and passes them around so Nell and Kensi had two, "Try and not get to close to the fire."

Abby passed around the marshmellows, "Their for the kids to eat," Renko reminded Kensi minding her sweet tooth.

She glares at him, "Not sure someone over there will even roast his and not eat more."

The adults turn to see Jason stuff his into his mouth, "Waf?" He asked.

Mike pulled another one from the bag along with his son into his lap, "Least he will eat them and not fall asleep."

Chase shook his head as Jake offered him a stick and marshmellow, "Don't want one?" He asked.

Callen shakes his head, "Doesn't really like to much sweets," he said earning a gasp or two.

"First time seen a kid turn down the chance to eat something that was nothing but sugar but ah."

Tony watched as Ziva helped Siera and Tony Jr. put their treats on the sticks and grinned as watched Dylan tried once again to put his marshmellow on the stick but it fell and he grabbed the chocolate that was by the child and ate it thinking he was in the clear but nope, "IMA!"

Ziva looks over at her youngest, "What Dyl?"

He rushes over to her, "Daddy ate my cho-co-wate."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Sorry little man."

Ziva glares over at her husband and sits down on the ground with him in between her legs and helps him make one before handing it to him, "Better?"

He nods and takes a bit, "Ummy, Ima."

She smiles and kisses the top of his head, "Yes they are quite-"

Abby finishes for her, "They are really good that's for sure."

Bethany watches as her daughters finally stopped sulking and had rangled their dad into helping them roast some, "Mommy we need some help," Rachael called out to her.

Eric smiles as she walks over, "I have never done these."

Tony laughs at the tech, "True city boy?"

"Even I know how to make these," Deeks said trying not to wake his sleeping son in his arms.

Abby has her head on McGee's shoulder as watch MJ sitting with Cameron and Jackson, "Whatcha thinking Abbs?"

She kisses him, "Nothing just enjoying the peace out here since been a while really since we had the chance to get the kids all together for something like this."

"Even as a team themselves," Tony finished.

"That's right even with us been busy with work," Eric said mindful their kids didn't know everything.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Gibbs comes back from inside and see almost everyone had gone to bed and not surprised to see Callen was still sitting by the fire with Chase in his lap asleep and hands him a cup of coffee and sit down next to his old friend having an idea that he wanted to talk, "G?"

Callen shakes his head at his mentor, "Just can't sleep. No one should-"

Gibbs puts his hand on his shoulder, "No kid should have to go throu what they did at such a young age and come out of it with a few scars and not all physical."

"When did you start going all Ducky and Nate?" He asked chuckling.

"Picked up a few things here and there but in the end he will be fine with help of everyone."

Callen and Gibbs could talk to each other with very little words almost like Sam and him but that was after years in the same unit together and a long lasting friendship that still can rival the one between the two partners and no one questions why. They both have quite the same thoughts about their team is family and should always be that way and no matter if one person is gone they will always have a place inside them like after Ducky had passed away few years back and Palmer leaving for a year for his oewn family issues.

"Yeah I know but can only wish at their age something like this never happened and nights weren't riddled with-"

"All you can do is try and protect them but somewhere it all has to come out and that's how they become strong in the long run. Night," he said before heading to his tent.

Nell opens one eye when Callen slips into the tent and both of them slip onto the air mattress, "You okay?"

He kisses her softly, "Yeah just thinking but go back to sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but been busy getting up early for work and having to get to bed early and then my computer decided wanted to crash and had no way to get on here and update my stories and when had the chance lost a few of the chapter that wrote and had to rewrite_

* * *

Jake walks into the kitchen not surprised to see at least Gibbs and Callen sitting there drinking coffee as he pours himself a cup and takes one of the newspapers that was sitting on the counter and sits on one of the empty stools, "Sleep alright?"

They both shrug as Deeks walks in sipping his own coffee, "Wow, been a while since slept like that."

"Everyone one else asleep?" Jake asked them.

"Ziva and Sam went out for a run a bit ago. Bethany and Michelle are around here somewhere and so are Abby adnd McGee but everyone else is asleep," Callen told him. "The kids wont get up this early and most of everyone aren't early morning people unless they have to be for some reason."

"How about we get them up and have some breakfast and see some of the island?" Jake asked tossing them a few fog horns.

Everyone jumps when a fog horn goes off while Sam and Ziva stop next to them, "Loud way to wake up, yes?" Ziva asked as she caught Dylan who ran out of his tent and places him on her hip and kisses the side of his head and smiles down as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, "Morning Dyl."

He wraps his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder, "What was that?"

She points to the men who still had the loud horns, "Your uncles just waking everyone up."

Tony groans at the loud sound that echoed through his tent and just put his pillow over his head trying to block out the bright sun ignoring the sound of voices.

Kensi shakes her head having an idea of where her friends got the idea of using the horns from and vowed to get them back and places her pillow over her head smirking as she feels a small body press against her side more and already knows Deeks was up.

Eric glares outside where he figured the team leaders where standing after doing the wake up call frowning at the idea.

Ziva looks around and see no movement from the tents except Brian, Jackson and MJ getting out as Deeks swoops his son up, "How they sleep thru that?"

"Well, we know Fern can sleep thru about anything and Eric is the same thing when it comes to waking up this early for something other then work," Deeks said and takes the offered coffee and sippy cup from Callen who had walked over with Chase also shaking his head.

"What you think Sam?" Callen asked his partner who was also standing next to him. "Only ones awake are the youngest of the kids."

Nell yawns as she pokes her head out of their tent while taking out her headphones from her IPod and walking over taking her son from him, "Not sure the kids should be part of whatever you are planning. So Dylan and Jackson come on and leave them to their plans."

Jackson grins at his aunt but follows her with Dylan right behind them, "Sure aunt Nell."

Gibbs shares a look with rest of the small group there as Michelle and Bethany walk out from the kitchen, "How about we just pour water all over them?" Deeks suggested.

Ziva grins evilly, "Sounds like a good idea but need to do it all at once, yes?"

Abby skips over pulling McGee by the arm from the kitchen, "Yes and that sounds like a good idea to make sure they get up and stay up."

"So we each take a tent and throw a bucket of water inside?" McGee asked sipping his coffee.

"Why not we have enough people to do so and none of the little kids are inside them," Sam said.

Jake brings over a bunch of buckets and they fill them up and on the count of three they throw them over the sleeping people inside.

Tony wakes up when the bucket of ice water hits him and sits up suddenly glaring at his wife, "Zee-vah?"

There are a few cuss words said when the kids are met with a bucket of water in their tents, "Been catching on with some of the language?" Tony laughed as the kids screamed and he joined them outside and glares at his wife and friends. "What was that for?"

"How are we going to get anything done if sleep the day away?" Ziva asked him shooting daggers at him. "You look like a wet dog."

McGee and Abby snicker at her and Tony kisses her, "Its a drowned cat Zi and only becuase you threw the bucket of water on me."

* * *

After a long day on the island they all meet back at Jake's place as he cooks on the grill with Gibbs and Callen leaning against the railling looking over the backyard watching the two teams run around with the smaller kid and the older ones are inside, "Should do this more often," Callen told his mentor.

Gibbs nods as he sips hos coffee, "Neither team get enough chance to get away to often like this-"

Kensi shakes her head as she walks over with a plate of meat, "With the jobs we have were lucky if we get time like this every few months."

Renko walks over with a soda, "We maybe missing some time with the kids growing up at times but sometimes when we save some terrorist bent on distruction and we come home it seems at times worth it when you recognize you do it so they have the chance at a future."

Kensi pats his chest smirking, "I think you have spent to much time with Nate."

He rolls his eyes at his friend that was like a little sister to him, "Well you know I am right. We do this so they can have the chance to grow up and not deal with some of the crap we all did."

Callen had an idea what was bothering his friend after all he had just returned from a 5 month long OP with the FBI the week before that Vance had him going on and Hetty had tried to get him out of but had no luck since Renko had experience with the drug dealers before but his cover was blown and the team got there just in time. After gettting a phone call from his handler saying his cover had been blown and they needed the best team to go and recover him alive.

Renko was still feeling the affects from his last OP that had him fearing he was going to leave his son alone with not much but his team which for the longest time was more of a family then his real one ever was and knew somehow they would find him.

Jake looks between the three of them before putting the meat on the grill, "I think if you all make it home to your family and the bad guys are not out there that's a win."

Tony walks over grinning, "Right there old man."

Kensi is the first to slap the back of his head, "Shut up DiNozzo."

He turns and glares at her, "You can't do that to me."

She taps the side of his face, "If you say so."

Deeks smirks as she sits down in his lap and look over to where hear some giggling and see Rachael and Emma, "What so funny?" He asked them.

Emma shakes her head before they take off running and MJ walks past them but Tony snatches his nephew up ticking him, "Gran'pa help! Help!"

Tony smirks as he continues, "What are they up to? Little McKnowItAll."

MJ just glares at him before see his father slap the back of his uncle head, "Girls playing hide-n-go-peek but no let boys play."

Jason, Jackson, Cameron, Dylan and Brian walk over to where the adults are sitting and look bored, "How about another game?" Sam suggested.

"Of what?" Of few of the boys asked him wondering what he was thinking.

Sam, Callen and Gibbs share a look, "How about football?"

Abby grins and tosses Sam a ball, "Think we can take them?" She asked.

Deeks looks at the goth and back at everyone, "Your on but what are the teams?"

"Grown-ups are playing?" Cameron asked wanting to see them play.

Callen ruffles his hair as Zack, Nell and Chase join them, "Sounds like a plan. Tony, Ziva and Tim vs. Sam, Kensi and me."

"What about Renko and Deeks?" Nate asked. "Plus me?"

"Well Gibbs and you can be referee's," Sam told him knowing already he didn't want to play but not left out. "If we need to change people you can come. They can have Deeks and we take Mike. Nate and Eric can play of watch and come in if we need someone else to play instead."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_after a while_

The game went on for a few hours and in the end McGee was taken out after Renko and him collided with each other trying to get the ball and Eric went in for him but Nate was soon put in for him after he was distracted about something and fell but the score is 24to24.

Gibbs and Jake are on the sidelines as they talk in circles and Bethany, Michelle, Abby and Nell are sitting with the kids on the porch, "Mom you think we can play?" Cameron asked.

Michelle watches as the older kids are watching the guys with interest, "If you think can try and not kill each other."

"I think we should find something all of us can do," Heather suggested trying to include the younger kids remmebering how it was to be left out. "Like Hide-N-Seek."

The kids all nod and turn to the adults left, "Sure go for it," Bethany told them and watched them run off.

Not long after the game ended with Callen, Sam, Renko and Kensi winning 31-24.

Abby runs over and kisses her husband, "Good try at least."

Tony shakes his head, "We almost had them until the last minute there and Mike scored."

Renko takes a bottle of water from Jake and drinks all of it in 2 sips, "Well, we have size and smarts on Tony at least."

Tony glares at the man, "We are more smart then you and faster by far but you just got lucky this time."

Deeks sits down on the stairs looking around, "Where are the kids?"

"Playing a game," Abby said passing around more bottles of water for all of them, "Was a good game but will have to have a rematch sometime soon and same teams."

Tony Jr runs over, "Dylan, Jason and Zach are stuck in a tree."

The group follows him to where can see the kids gathered around a tree pointing up to a treehouse where Dylan, Jason and Zack are, "How you get up there?" Eric asked.

Zack looks down regretting it, "We used the ladder but when we got up here it fell on the ground and broke."

Renko hands Kensi his bottle of water before climbing the tree and hear some snickering from below, "I can hear you."

Zack looks over as his uncle gets to the top and reaches for him and soon is lowered down to his dad and clings to him body, "Daddy."

Sam sighs and ruffles his son's black hair, "Your okay kid."

Dylan is the next and Tony catches his youngest once he gets within arms reach before the boy reaches for his mom and she takes him and kisses top of his head, "Your okay."

He sighs into the warm embrace and rests his head on her shoulder yawning, "Scawy Ima."

Tony shakes his head as they all watch in horror as the branch supporting the treehouse breaks and Jason and his dad fall to the ground but the adult positions himslef to be on the bottom when they hit the ground and the impact makes the air go out of his lungs, "Ouff."

Gibbs is the first to reach them, "You two okay?"

Renko sits up slowly and checks himself and Jason over, "Were both okay just a little brusied and sore."

Nell takes the boy and looks him over and see the gash over his eyes, "Needs a bandaid but looks like will be fine."

* * *

_a few days later_

Gibbs is the first one to wake up and heads downstairs and starts making coffee and turns when he hears small feet walking towards him and see Chase holding his blanket in his good arm and holding up his arms so to be lifted up and he sets him on the counter, "Want to help make pancakes?" He asked him.

He nods and takes the offered juice, "Suwe."

Gibbs gets out the neccessary ingridents to make enough for the large group and after putting everything together in a bowl he hands him a spoon, "Go for it."

Ziva walks over to where they are and pours herself some tea as sighs when Gibbs phone rings, "Hello? Yes...okay in a few hours...thank you." He turns to her and shakes his head. "Seems there's a urgent case back in DC that both of the teams are needed for so need to leave in a few hours."

Callen walks in and gets some coffee, "When we leave? How we getting there?"

"SecNav is sending his plane to come and get us," he said already knowing was going to be a long few days. "Wake everyone up we have 3 hours to get there and board."

They each take a room and get the adults awake and then to the older kids room, "Why we need to leave?" Lizzie asked once they were all sitting at the table.

"We have an urgent case back in DC that needs to be taken care of," Gibbs told the group. After breakfast we need to pack and get going. A plane is on its way here."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_on the airplane_

The kids board the plane and Gibbs looks around making sure everyone was aboard and seatted and headed to the cockpit and told them they were ready and sits down in one of the seats and when get the all clear to move around he made coffee, "Where are going to stay?" Cameron asked.

Abby rests her head on McGee's shoulder, "Callen and Nell with their group is staying with Gibbs. Kensi and Deeks with us."

"Sam and Michelle with us," Ziva said next looking around. "We all have extra rooms each and should be good."

"We have some family that live in the area that are going to be staying with," Behtany said to her kids.

"What about when your all at work?" Kiera asked the question rest of them were wondering.

Gibbs speaks first, "Jackson is coming down from Stillwater for the time being and Hetty has already arragned for you all to go to camp for the day and someone will be picking you up from there and once we know more can figure out from there and still see each other."

"If anything little ones can go to Daycare at the Navy Yard during the day but have to see." Abby said.

Tony Jr groans and turns on his IPod, "Not fair that we had to leave not a week into the trip."

Lizzie, Kiera and Jasmine all nod, "He has a point there for a boy," Jasmine said to them.

Tony Jr shakes his head at her and turns to his dad, "Can we go out to dinner once we get back?"

Tony turns to Gibbs, "What you think boss? Can we?"

"We have to drop the kids off at my place where Jackson is waiting and head to the Navy Yard and get to see what is going on with the case."

The kids groan and turn to the movies that were playing on the portable DVD players near them on the table, "Maybe we can do something once we know more about what need to be doing about the case or Jackson can take you out and do something fun during the day," Abby suggested.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_once they land and back at Gibbs_

Gibbs pulls up the van outisde his house and see his father's car sitting in the driveway and they help the little kids out of the car and Jackson opens the door before they have the chance to get there and he takes Jason whose asleep in Gibbs arms as they bring in a few backpacks, "Got a call from a friend of your named Henrietta and she asked if I could come down here for a week or so to look after the children while you have to work a case and she has found someone to run the store while am here."

Deeks smirks as he sets Brian down on the couch whose also asleep, "The bags are marked for which one have the kids things in them for what you may need for the day."

Kensi rolls her eyes at her husband, "The little ones should be asleep for a while since they went down for a nap. Michelle and Bethany should be back after some shopping in a while," Abby said as she walked over and gave the old man a hug carefully kissing him on teh cheek.

Jackson nods and looks around, "We will find something for everyone to do and Henrietta is arranging for them to start camp in the morning and will be calling to tell you more. Have the keys to the van incase we feel the need to go out and do something with all of the kids."

Siera sighs and sits with rest of the kids down on the floor turning on the TV, "I think camp sounds like a good idea for once."

Tony leans down whispering in his daughters ear, "Behave or going to be missing the camp this year."

"I think between all of us here we can handle all of the kids and they aren't a bother most of the time," Bethany said to the group.

* * *

**A/N: **_sorry about the change in story at the end but couldn't come up with more for them to do there but plan on adding some adventure and chaos while they are there_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but been busy getting up early for work and having to get to bed early and then my computer decided wanted to crash and had no way to get on here and update my stories and when had the chance lost a few of the chapter that wrote and had to rewrite_

**A/N: **_I made this a crossover for a few chapters with Criminal Minds; Director Shephard and Mike Franks aren't dead_

* * *

Gibbs pulls up to the Navy Yard and the jet lagged team climb into the elevator inside the parking garage and all of them head up to the bullpen where they see the director and a few guys in suits standing by their desks and they set their bags down, "Sorry about calling you back Jethro."

Gibbs eyes the director before walking over, "Hotch it has been a while," he said shaking his hand.

Hotch nods at looks around, "You remember my team Agents Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jenifer Jareau, Ashley Seavor and Dr Spencer Reid and our technical analysist Penelope Morgan," they all nod as he said their names but still sizing the others up.

"My team Tony and Ziva DiNozzo and Timothy McGee and our lab tech Abby McGee," he told them and they all nod when he said their name."

Callen leans against his mentors desk looking at them, "Agents G Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi and Marty Deeks. Technical analysist Nell Callen and Operational analysist Eric Beale," again they all nod as he said their name while all sizing each other up around the small bullpen.

Jenny shakes her head already seeing them trying to figure out something, "A few of the team are married which is fine but we do need to ensure some secrecy do to the nature of this case and for part of what Mr Callen and his team do normally to make sure nothing is leaked."

Hotch and his team sigh but all agree, "We have been briefed that his team are not normal NCIS agents which is fine," JJ assured them having already been briefed on the secrecy of the agents.

"Let's all head to the conference room and we can all get started," she told them and watched as they head up the stairs having a feeling something was going to happen with all of the teams working on the same case but hoped it would be solved and not cause more damage. "What Jethro?"

He watched her turn and face him, "Just wondering why you had to pull the FBI and Callen's team in for a case."

She pats his shoulder before watching them all head up the stairs, "This is a FBI case but also involves both teams and better to work together on this then all separately."

Callen stands against the wall as watch them three teams sit around the room making sure to stick with their own teams and all heads turn to see the door open and in walks Gibbs and Jenny, "What we got here?" He asked them breaking the teams conversations.

Garcia taps away at her computer and pops it up on the plasma screen, "Over the last 2 months there has been a string of murders in the DC and Quantico area totaling 24 so far which is 3 a week. So far we really have had no leads in who the killer is but the victims killed last week were all Private's which is new for him/her."

There is a knock at the door and Hotch answers it and finds the temp ME there as they shake hands and he nods at the teams having met earlier, "I have reviewed all of the autopies involved and seems your looking for one killer that seems to be escilating his killing methods and peroids between kills."

"Do any of the victims have something in common?" Dr Reid asked.

Garcia taps away on her computer, "Okay I have found something after the director granted me the codes to get into your computer system," she saw the look she got from a few agents. "It was easier to go that way then having to explain what I was doing later."

"So what did you find," Hotch asked her as Abby walks back into the room and passes tablets around before taking her seat between Tony and her husband.

She sighs before popping something onto the plasma screen and on the tablets Abby had just passed around, "All 5 of the recent victims were in the Marine Corp and when in trainning they had NCIS looking at them when one of their old team mates was sent to Leavenworth suspected of triple murder and he was trying to inplicate them in the killing along with him but NIS agent Mike Franks found out the rest of them were away on a camping trip that the one man ditched. He escaped before-"

The door opens again and the agents in the room to see someone in the doorway smoking a cigarette, "He escaped 4 days before he was to be sentenced to death and no one has since seen or heard from him but once in a while a body will turn up with the same MO as his killings," Mike Franks said. "Gunny."

"You remember what his name is?" Seavor asked the older man.

The director glared at him before shaking her head, "No smoking in my building Franks."

He smirks before putting it out and tossing it in the trash, "Yes madam Director. Corporal James Clarkson was his name and the reason his name sounds familiar to the former Marines in the room," all eyes shoot to where Gibbs and then Callen were standing. "He served briefly with you in Desert Storm before being sent stateside."

Nell who had also been tapping away on her own laptop turns to see rest of the teams before started talking, "He was sent stateside after ignoring direct orders not to engage in a firefight with some locals which ultimately lead to a firefight that left 6 unarmed civilians and 4 marines being killed. He was on bail-"

"He was on bail when his killing spree and started and lasted a week before my team caught him and he escaped prison 2 months later," Franks interrupted her. "Seems you know more about that case more then most of the rest of us but how is that?" He asked looking at her.

Gibbs shakes his head at his mentor, "Find everything we all have on the old and new cases and everything on his service records."

"Looks like they are mostly classified for some reason which means will take a while," Garcia told him already attempting to get into the files.

"Hotch you can take the old case files and see if there is anything that can help you there. We will take the new case files and Gibbs team can take the service records. Abbs you think can find something in that system that can help you with the evidence?" Callen asked.

Abby nods before standing up, "Pen, Nell and Eric you could use my lab and MTAC to help with what you need."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Gibbs and Hotch walk into the bullpen to see most of the three teams sitting around at the desks working on something and both look up as there is a loud crash coming from MTAC and take off towards the secure room and Gibbs can't get in, "What now?" Morgan asked running over.

Gibbs pulls out his cellphone and dials the lab, "Yes, _el jefe_?" Abby asked answersing the phone having no idea what happened.

"Abbs need you to access MTAC and open the doors," he told her.

They could hear tapping on a computer, "Okay seems there was an explosion inside that knocked out the power inside which will make it harder but-" she grins as she succeeds. "Okay I got inside and the teamns should be there in a minute or two since Pen already told them."

Tony is the first one to reach them, "We know what happened boss?"

Gibbs and Hotch both shake their heads and head inside where see Eric and a few tech's on the ground, "What happened?" Ziva asked walking in with rest of the group assesing the damage and injured that were around the room a few getting up and more lay unconcious.

Eric sits in a chair with the help of Tony and Morgan before looking around, "I am not sure actually but where's Nell?"

The group looks around to see her missing, "Alert the guards to what is going on and lock down the building," Gibbs told his team. "Take each floor and report back. Garcia, Beale and Abbs get to work and see what you can bring up on what happened up here and how they got in and out."

"Without anyone even seeing or saying a thing?" JJ asked more to herself.

Abby looks up from her computer as hear footsteps and see Gibbs, Eric and Callen walk in, "What happened to you in MTAC?"

"Weren't not all to sure which is why you need to get to work on trying to find out what really happened in there," the director said walking into the lab.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

After hours of combing the Navy Yard they had come up with nothing and decided to start fresh in the morning and headed over to Gibbs place where the kids and women were still at watching movies since they were waiting for them to go somewhere as Jackson is the first to see them walk inside and can tell something was bothering the agents by the look on their faces and was grateful most of the kids were asleep along with the woman as they walk into the livingroom, "Something happen Leroy?"

Gibbs nods at his father, "Go and get some sleep and meet back here 0700 in the morning." He recieves a few, 'Yeah boss,' and 'Sure Gibbs," and 'Night boss," from the group as they gather the kids and leave.

Callen takes the only not sleeping child from Jackson and kisses his son on the forehead before handing him to Gibbs and carrying the girls to one of the spare rooms and set them on the bed before heading back down to the living room and pour some coffee, "What you thinking?"

"That Clarkson is back here in DC and trying to get back at his old teammates for not having his back and letting him take the rap for what happened over there years ago and in order to throw us off our game he had to do something to do just that and by taking Nell like that he got what he wanted."

"Nothing happened over there that anyone was responsible for except him but he still blames all of us?"

"Have no idea what is really going on with him in his head but that is what he thinks but we need to find some leads and catch him fast."

Jackson comes into the room and hands Callen a computer and pats him on the shoulder, "Everything will be okay."

* * *

_in the morning_

Jackson wakes up and walks downstairs and smiles when he sees Callen asleep on the couch with Chase asleep on his chest and he drapes a throw blanket over both of them and closes the laptop before turning around to see his son standing there, "What Jethro?"

Gibbs men walk into the kitchen, "Its someone wanting revenge against Callen and me by going where it will hurt the most-"

"Hurting you by going and taking his wife because the kid is just like your team one of your own and you both will do anything it takes to make sure she comes home. I remember you telling me about that Clarkson guy and he sounds more trouble now then he was back then."

Just then the front door opens and MJ runs into the house giggling and Gibbs catches his grandson before he can get past, "Morning Papa."

He smirks before setting him on the counter seeing his second youngest grandson covered in something, "What is all over you?"

"Uncle Tony split milk all over Dylan, Brian and me as we came here and ran away from aunt Ziva and Kensi who are trying to hurt him."

Both Gibbs men turn to see Brian walk in covered in milk crying as Ziva and Kensi step inside with Tony in front of them, "What happened Anthony?" Jackson asked.

Tony glares at his wife and his friend knowing he was better off not saying much, "I was telling a joke and the milk went flying-"

"All over us thou," Abby said walking in and slapping the back of his head. "I can kill you-"

"Yeah, I know without leaving any evidence behind and Ziva can kill me 18 different ways with just a paperclip and not even sure about Kensi over there."

Sam walks into the house and holds back his laugh at seeing them, "What did you do know DiNozzo?"

Brian smirks at his uncle and runs back outside to where Deeks is and throws his arms around his legs, "Daddy!"

Deeks picks him up as Bethany and Eric pull up, "Morning Marty," she greeted before turning to face Brian and kiss him on the forehead. "Morning and what is all over you and daddy?"

The little boy frowns and looks down to where his dad's shirt is all wet now, "Un-ca Pony did it."

Eric grabs a bag from the car and Deeks does the same as they walk inside and Deeks glared at Tony, "What did you do now?"

Tony snickers at the other agent beofre laughing and earning a few headslaps, "I was trying to tell a joke and the milk went flying all over the kids and Abbs."

Gibbs shakes his head as he stands in the doorway watching them, "Go and get changed since breakfast is ready and we need to be leaving for the Navy Yard soon."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _sorry for the long period in between the updates on this story but have been working on other stories and this chapter got lost in my computer and found it; __next chapter should prove to come up with some results for the team; waiting to post the next chapter is agonizing but will be up tomorrow_

* * *

Director Shepard doesn't look up from the pile of paperwork on her desk as her door slams open and already knows that Gibbs was there since he still was the only person who walks into her office like that and she ignores him while he stands there, "Yes, Jethro?"

"Want to tell me how someone broken in here and was able to get access to MTAC without someone noticing?" He asked leaning against her desk. "You know something."

She finally looks up at him sighing, "Carson when he escaped was rumored to be hooking up with someone who worked here in DC but we never were able to determine if the rumors were true or not but seems that since a code was used to get in there we now have the answer," she hands him a paper. "Dana Reese has worked as a tech in there for a year but hasn't shown up for work in 2 days."

He takes the paper and heads to the bullpen and see Tony and Deeks there, "DiNozzo and Deeks with me."

Tony and Deeks knew he meant them since were the only ones there and they grab their jackets and follow him, "Find something?" Tony asked. "She give you something?"

"Just an idea where to start looking for now."

/

The ride to the address was in relatively silence as all three of them are lost in their own thoughts as Gibbs pulls up to the small house and they follow him up to the front door and points so Deeks goes around to the back door and they take the front and knock. A woman in her 50's answers, "Can I help you?"

Tony shows her a picture, "You seen this man around? Or the woman?"

She takes the photo and looks it over, "That's my daughter Dana and her fiancé James whose in the military. Who are you guys?"

They show her their badges, "NCIS but can you tell us when the last time you saw her was?"

She motions for them to follow her inside, "They were here a last night with a young woman but she was asleep in the car. They brought her inside and stayed the night but left a few hours ago before dawn only because I woke up when their car backfired and then they hit the road. Are they in trouble?"

Deeks walks in just then and shows her another picture, "This the woman?" She nods. "She went missing yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, Dana and James said she was passed out drunk so they needed somewhere to stay the night. Of course I let them have the two extra rooms."

"You have any ideas where they were headed?"

She shakes her head in disbelief, "I heard them whispering but couldn't make anything out."

Tony pipes up, "Would you mind if we brought someone out her to go over the rooms to see if can find something to help find them?"

"Sure, if you think can help find that young woman go ahead," she leads them to two rooms across from each other. "They stayed in these rooms. Any questions let me know."

/

_a while later_

Deeks is standing by the charger when the FBI suburban's and NCIS vehicles pull up with the van and rest of the teams pile out and walk over to him but he leads them inside and up stairs to the two rooms where Tony was looking around already there, "Seems they stayed the night at her mother's place and left a few hours ago."

Ziva scans the room and finds a panel in the wall loose and pulls out an envelope marked **_NCIS _**and inside was a letter

**_Gibbs and Callen,  
years ago you ruined my life by taking away my career and it has taken me this long to find a way to get back at you  
after a daring escape from that damn prison you sent me to but now I hold one of the things you care about the most  
and if you wish to see her again you must return to where it all started.  
James and Dana _**

Gibbs looks over to see his friend fighting his emotions after reading the letter but Seavor breaks the silence, "What now?"

"This all started years ago when we were stationed in the Gulf but came to head on the base in Quantico. That's where we start looking."

"What you want us to do, boss?" McGee asked him.

Callen runs a hand over his face, "We need a BOLO and APB out on all of them and find out what they were driving from the woman."

"I already sent the cars details to Abby how is looking for it now," Deeks said. "Head back?"

* * *

_a week later_

Callen is woken up but at first he wasn't sure what had pulled him out of his light slumber as his attention is drawn to his cell phone ringing and carefully moves his son off his chest to lay on the bed and grabs the phone and see a restricted number and answers, "Hello?"

"Agent Callen, I see we still have your precious wife," James said. "To bad if you don't find her soon she wont see any of you again."

"Why are you doing this and not going after Gibbs and me?" He asked moving to his laptop to trace the call. "Were the real ones you want dead not her."

"Yes, but by taking and hurting her I am pissing you all off which is even more fun. See I have sat in prison trying to figure out a way to escape and once I was able to I found Gibbs had become NCIS agent and his team was the best there and so I tracked you to Los Angeles and saw what you made of yourself. After the shooting in the school and way she seemed to help keep most of you all together I knew the easiest way to hurt both of you was to kidnap your wife. So you have 2 more days to find me or she dies."

There is a dial tone and Callen curses when the trace comes up with nothing and Kiera looks over to where can hear her father, "Dad?"

He walks over to the other room where the girls were and sits on side of the bed, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"You think mom is okay and coming home soon?"

He pulls her into a hug as breaks his heart not knowing how to answer her, "Were going to find her and soon."

She wipes at some unshed tears, "I miss her."

He lays her back down and kisses her forehead not sure what he would do if they didn't find her in time, "Me too. Go back to sleep."

Gibbs looks up when he comes into the basement, "Kiera, alright?"

"Yeah, just missing Nell. James called my phone and said we have two days to find her or she dies."

Gibbs had watched over the years how much Nell had changed his friend into something good and knew if she was to die it would crush him and that might crush their team because to them Callen was their rock and something like that would destroy the little family that they had made over the years with the team.

"Were going to find here before something like that happens and make them pay. Nothing on the trace?"

He shakes his head and pours some bourbon and drinks it, "He hung up before could get location but came up with general area in which already sent to the lab."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _sorry for the long period in between the updates on this story but have been working on other stories and this chapter got lost in my computer and found it; __next chapter should prove to come up with some results for the team; waiting to post the next chapter is agonizing but will be up tomorrow_

* * *

**[DiNozzo household]**

Sam is the first on to wake up and looks over to see Michelle and the kids still asleep as he checks his phone to make sure no missed calls and heads to take a shower and then goes for a run and by the time he gets back Ziva was up making coffee and hands him a cup, "Shalom, Sam."

He nods as sip the coffee, "Morning Ziva. Thanks for this."

"Our two teams have become close over the years and in times like this need to be close."

Zack walks into the room, "Dad, when are we heading home?"

"When this case is over we can head home but how come?"

He hops up on a stool, "Just miss all of my friends back home and football starts soon."

Melani and Tony Jr could be heard already arguing, "Girls should go first in the bathroom."

He scowl at her before pushing past her, "Have to wait your turn."

Dylan walks out of his room yawning as run into Melani who was passing him but bumps into him causing him to hit his head but doesn't pay attention, "What you say to him?" Michelle asked her daughter as she walks past her daughter who was ignoring the boy. "Mel?"

Melani turns to him and says, "Sorry for bumping into you. He's hogging the bathroom and I was waiting first."

Sam runs a hand over his face recalling the fight his kids have almost every morning, "Mel, you have to wait for him to get out-"

Tony Jr walks into the room and tousled her hair, "Or go outside and do your business."

Siera laughed as watch her brother being chased by her friend around the house, "What he say this time?"

Cameron walks in and sits next to Siera, "Dad, when are we heading back home? Football season starts in 2 weeks and need to get ready."

"Your mom is taking you guys back tonight with Bethany and Rose with their bunches," Sam told him and all kids turn to him. "So should get ready to leave after camp."

/

/

**[McGee household]**

Deeks walks inside the house after coming back from a run and sets two boxes of donuts down on the counter along with some coffee and see no one was up yet and heads to take a shower since he figured they all would be up soon enough. By the time he gets dressed Abby was in the kitchen making breakfast, "Morning Abbs."

She passes him a cup of coffee as he sits at the island, "Morning. Good idea to get donuts?"

He shakes his head, "Really only thing she eats in the morning on days like this but thanks for having us."

Brian wakes up and see was asleep on a small mattress in MJ room and looks around seeing the older boy also awake, "Hi MJ."

The older boy smiles at his friend, "Want to have some fun?" He nods. "How about we wake up the girls."

He had a feeling they might get in trouble but shrugged, "Do what?"

MJ hands him a can of silly string and motions for him to follow them into Caitlyn's room where all the girls were asleep and counts to 3 and starts spraying and Brian does the same. When all the girls feel it hit them they start screeching loudly causing the boys to laugh loudly.

Jasmine sits up to see them run off, "MOM!"

Kensi pulls her pillow more over her head as someone small who was laughing bounces up onto the bed and she peaks out at him having a feeling he was laughing because something, "What you do?" She asked him as she sits up seeing the same smirk his father wore when did something he thought was fun. "Something-"

Cassie runs into the room cutting her off, "They shot us with silly string. Do something," she demanded to her mother. "Need to be punished."

Abby walks into her daughter's room and holds back her laughter, "What happened in here?"

Caitlyn pointed at her brother standing by the door laughing, "The boys did this."

Abby smirked at the way her son had found out to wake the girls up that included Brian and was more fun, "They were trying to have fun. I recall you do the same thing to a few boys last month when you were sleeping over at Gibbs place for the weekend. But with water guns instead."

/

/

**[Beale household]**

Bethany walks into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee and wasn't surprised to see no one else was awake since much like their father the girls took the chance to sleep in when the chance was there and she started to make some eggs and see her oldest daughter walk in, "Mom when are we heading home?"

She had already talked to Hetty last night, "Rose and me are heading back tonight with Heather and Jackson and you guys."

Lizzie grabs some juice and sits down at the table, "But rest of them are staying here?"

"Well, your dad and his team need to finish the case here in DC before they fly back home and we have a few things that are already in place back there."

Rachael walks in and snatches the cup from her sister and drinks some before she gets it back, "You mean like going to see grandma and grandpa?"

Eric walks in and pours himself some coffee, "Yeah, your going to see them for a few days before everything starts up."

Emma walks into the room and sits down next to her twin sister and yawns, "What are we doing?"

"Remember we have plans to see grandma and grandpa back in Seattle before head back to school so heading home tonight," Lizzie said happily. "Finally."

Bethany looked at her husband who she knew was worried about his missing partner and was going to miss him, "You going to be fine here alone?"

He kisses her before nodding but didn't tell her he was going to worry about them until made sure Nell was back and safe, "I will have rest of them to keep me busy."

/

/

**[Getz household]**

Nate gets back from his run to the grocery store and see Jackson sitting in front of the TV watching Spongebob and he knew the kids had things to do back in Los Angeles with Rose and her family but that didn't stop him from worrying since someone still had Nell. "Hungry?"

Jackson doesn't turn to face his father but answers, "Yes, what you get?"

"Stuff to make scrambled eggs and bacon. Sound good?"

Jackson runs into the room and hops up on the counter, "Can I help?"

Nate ruffles his youngest brown hair, "Sure, you can mix everything together."

Rose walks out and kisses him, "Going to miss you while you are out here and were back there."

Heather wanders in the room wondering what her mother meant, "What? Are we leaving?"

"After camp today were headed back home to get ready to do a few things," she said and the twins are happy. "So enjoy it because your dad is staying to finsih the case."

/

/

**[Gibbs household]**

Gibbs is the first one awake of course as he heads to the kitchen and was surprised Callen wasn't there already as start some coffee and doesn't miss the sound of small feet heading for him as act surprised when Chase tackles his legs laughing, "Mownin Ibbs."

He lifts him up and kisses him on the forehead, "What want for breakfast? Pancakes?"

The toddler nods before he's set on the counter watching his grandfather get things ready, "Wut kind?"

Gibbs digs through the cabinets to find the ingredients, "Chocolate chip or blueberry?"

The small boy giggled as Callen had snuck up and started tickling him, "Sop daddy."

Kiera walks into the room as they are almost done, "When are we actually going to go back home? I miss my friends."

Nikki follows her sister and they stand in the doorway glaring at their father who could swear they looked like Nell when they did that, "When this case is over we can head home until then you are having fun at the camp here and making even more new friends. What's wrong with that?"

"The problem is when we do leave were going to miss them which makes it even harder to be back home," Nikki told him.

"Girls, we will be going back in a few days but once this case is over and everything is done until then you can learn to deal with it or spend rest of the time sulking and having no fun," Callen told both of his daughters who Nell had said inherited his stubbornness and he was starting to see her point. "Go get ready or staying here all day doing chores."

* * *

_at the Navy Yard_

Gibbs walks into the lab to see Abby typing away at her computer as Jason, Chase, Dylan and Brian sit on the floor in the office watching a movie and he hands her a Caf-Pow and raises an eyebrow in which she rolls her eyes and takes a drink before setting the drink down, "Daycare here is doing a field trip for the two to four-year-old class and so they will be going with."

He shakes his head, "What we know from the trace?"

She pops something on the screen, "The trace he started did pin point an area in which the call originated but the phone has since been turned off and so can't track it."

Director Shepard walks in, "What we know about where it all started?"

"He was convicted in DC for killing five people after trying to frame some team mates, but?"

Gibbs thinks a moment, "Abbs, pull up this address," he said writing something down. "What is it now?"

she clicks away at her computer, "Okay, use to be used as a training facuilty for Marine recon units years ago but has since been shut down after a few deaths were reported there but all went unsolved and the primary suspect was James Clarkson but nothing was concrete. Three months went by before he was arrested."

Callen and Sam walk in, "You think this is where he wants us to meet him?" Callen asked. "Where it all started for his killings?"

"Have to go there and find out," Gibbs said and lead them to a room full of guns. "Can take tactical units and make sure if in there he doesn't get away."

/

Gibbs and Callen pull up near the address which was a small warehouse as two SWAT vans pull up and everyone piles out of teh vehicles and gathers around the two computers that were hooked up to MTAC where McGee, Eric and Abby were watching them, "All set here, boss," McGee said into the comm.

"Each team take a tactical unit and on my mark we hit the doors," Gibbs said. "We have a few snipers on the roof in case."

Callen leads tehm to the back door, "Delta team in place," Deeks informed them.

"Alpha in position," Ziva said and looked at Gibbs. "Ready?"

Gibbs counted down and at one they busted the doors down at same time and surprised no one was there and meet in the middle, "What yuo think?" Tony asked. "Thought would be here?"

Callen scans teh area recalling someting, "Remember what we found that day got stuck here in that storm?" He leads them to under a piece of wood was a trap door as Sam lifts it up. "How we goign to take this?"

Gibbs turns his flashlight on and leads them inside and see James and Dana waiting for them, "Took you long enough," she hissed and started shooting.

With one shot Ziva kills her with a shot to the head, "Didn't work out to well, did it?" Callen told him. "Going to end up the same way?"

James shook his head and pointed his weapon at Nell's chest and fired at the same time Callen and Gibbs put a bullet threw his head, "Need EMT's," Ziva said into her comm. "McGee?"

"Their almost to your location should be there any second."

Nell's eyes flutter open as Callen and Sam rush over pressing against two gunshot wound, "G?"

Callen holds her hand waiting for the medics, "Hey, were getting you out of here so stay with us."

She smiles softly as close her eyes, "Love you."

/

The ride to Bethesda seemed to take forever for Callen who had refused to let her ride in the ambulance alone and was holding her hand whole way until he had to let go once she was rushed into the ER and a nurse directed him to a room where he could wash up. He didn't pay attention when rest of the two teams walked into the waiting room but he couldn't get the image of the paramedics having to shock her back to life more than once on the ride there and hoped she would survive.

When the two teams arrived at Bethesda Naval Hospital one of the nurses recognized Gibbs from one of the many times he had an agent in and out of there and pointed them in the direction that Callen was and Sam was shocked how much his partner seemed to be hurting for a man that still ever showed much emotion.

The silence is broken when a man in blue scrubs enters, "Nell Callen?"

They all turn to face him, "That's us," someone said.

"We need her next of kin to fill out some papers," he hands Callen the clipboard when he reached for it. "We are sending her to surgery right now. One of the bullets is a through-and-through to her lower leg and the one to her stomach is what caused her to crash on the way here and were working on stopping the bleeding. I will be by when its over."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n:**_ not sure about this chapter but this is a fill in but think will skip some time in the next chapter a few weeks since stuck here_

* * *

_few hours later_

Someone had already to the wife's that she was at the hospital and they were still flying home but made sure to stop by and make sure they were okay before leaving to go back home to be with rest of their families hoping the outcome was good. Nate had dropped off Eric, Kiera, Nikki and Chase a while ago before heading off to get some work done and calling Hetty for an update.

Callen had taken up pacing around the small room waiting for news even after the kids were dropped off and was holding his son who fell asleep during the wait. He looks over to see Abby was playing a game on her tablet with Kiera while Nikki was laughing at Tony.

Abby had brought along a few tablets to maybe keep the kids occupied while they waited having no idea how long they would be there and decided to show Kiera a new game she had designed for kids to have the chance to become any profession they wanted to be. At the moment they were interior decorators.

Tony was sitting with Nikki who had challenged him to a card game in hopes to help her occupied but she was better at Rummy than he had thought and she was beating him for all the animal crackers that they had used as wagers to make more fun.

Kensi was watching her friend pace around the room and wished she could do something for him but knew she would do the same thing if was her partner in the OR. She couldn't help but feel for the senior agent who had come close to losing the one thing that could break the resolve he had built. They both had so many walls around themselves up until they found someone who no matter what they saw had found some way to break through their defenses and help find love.

Gibbs had watched over the years how much Nell had changed his friend into something good and knew if she was to die it would crush him and that might crush their team because to them Callen was their rock and something like that would destroy the little family that they had made over the years with the team.

Sam walked into the room after going out and getting fresh coffee and took a moment to watch his team and knew that that case and disappearance had taken a toll on all of them so much that Nell was fighting for her life and what happened could ultimately break them because if something happened to her his partner wouldn't be the same and they all knew he was the rock of the team.

Deeks looks over from where he was leaning against a wall on the phone with his own kids and says something before hanging up, "Breena will stop by later and take them somewhere to get sleep and something to eat but she did pick up the other three a while ago."

Kensi nodded at her husband knowing he had said that more to her.

Sam walked around passing around the coffee, "Anything new?"

The doctor from earlier walks in, "She made it out of surgery and we were able to stop the bleeding but will be a while before we know for sure. Right now they are moving her to a room and someone will come by and tell you when can go in and see her. Normally we don't allow overnight visitors but my supervisor already said to over look that rule."

They all share a look, _Hetty_

Callen passes his son off to Abby who was sitting in the chair closest to him and follows a nurse to her room where see Nell asleep hooked up to more machines than he seen anyone ever hooked up to. The nurse smiles at him before checking her, "Will be asleep at least until the morning but can talk to her since probably can hear you. Might help her wake sooner."

He watches her leave and takes the chair near the bed before kissing her on the forehead sitting down, "Damn you scared all of us. Don't know what would have done...if hadn't found you in time..." he was lost for words and could sense his partner was standing outside the door. "Come in Sam."

Sam walks in and looks over his partner and friend, "Girls want to come see her thought would tell you."

Both of them knew Kiera and Nikki took after him with his stubbornness which got them in trouble more than once with a few people, "Yeah for a few minutes."

"Sure, what about..." neither knew if the youngest member of the family was ready for that. "Think okay doc?"

Nate was waiting outside with the girls who he opened the door for, "He will be upset when see his sisters got to come see her and he didn't. Might be too little to understand everything that's going on but he needs to see that she's okay as much as rest of everyone out there. Ultimately up to Callen."

Renko looks at his phone before sighing as look over to see Kensi had fallen asleep with her head on Deeks shoulder who also was close to sleep but Eric was on his phone with Bethany who had called to tell them they were about to board the plane for Los Angeles, "Can take back now." Abby passes the toddler off to his uncle who heads towards the room Sam gave him. He knocks on the door quietly before walking inside and hands him off to Callen who sets him in his lap. "Anything new?"

"They think she will wake up sometime in the morning but not tonight with everything they gave her."

"Will mom be okay?" Kiera asked her dad and uncles.

"What happened? Looks really bad," Nikki said as both sit on the couch in the room.

Sam kneels in front of them, "Your mom was hurt by a bad guy but be out of here in a few days. Alright? Abby said you can stay over there for the night."

**/**

After everyone had gone to see for themselves that Nell was there and going to be okay with time Abby took both girls home for a sleepover at her place for the night hoping to keep their minds off what was really going on giving Callen time. Sam had offered to take Chase with him for the night but the little boy would cry every time they tried to get him to leave the room which prompted them to come to conclusion was easier for him to stay for the night then make a scene.

Gibbs walks into the hospital room after making a run for coffee to see his friend asleep with his head on the bed holding her hand while the toddler was asleep on the couch with a few pillows around him and on the floor to make sure he didn't fall or if he did wouldn't get hurt.

Callen looks up as his mentor hands him a cup, "Thanks, thought headed home?"

"Figured you would need something to drink but you okay?"

They both sip their drinks, "Ask me that again when know she will be fine after this."

"With someone to talk to and family support am sure she will be fine with some rest and time."

"One day at time?" He nods. "When did you start going all Nate on us?"

Gibbs slaps him lightly on back of the head, "Get some sleep. She will need you to be there for her when she wakes up and pretty sure yuo freaking out will only scare her and the kids. Don't worry about them just make sure yuo are both fine when this is all over with."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n:**_ not sure about this chapter but this is a fill in but think will skip some time in the next chapter a few weeks since stuck here_

* * *

The nurses were in and out of the room during the night seeming to try to not disturb the sleeping people there as no one stirred during the night. By morning Nell was starting to wake-up and her eyes fluttered open briefly as she looks around the room to see her husband with his head on the bed asleep which she figured wasn't comfortable as she moves her hand to rest on top of his that was right there and smiled a little when he looked up at her grinning, "Ornin' G," she barely could be heard.

He stands up looking over to make sure Chase was still asleep on the couch and back at her, "You scared rest of us but how you feeling?"

She yawned before closing her eyes, "Just tired and sore."

He kisses her on the forehead as a nurse comes into the room checking her over, "Dr Malloy will be in here shortly," she said before leaving them alone once again.

A few minutes lapse as another man in blue scrubs walks in, "Nice to see you woke up and doing good."

"What has happened to me?"

He looked over her chart and her, "The bullet in your leg went through all the way breaking the bone but we set it. Your normal doctor back home can tell you more but once you're ready to go we can get you a set of crutches to help until can get around some more. As for the wound in your stomach it was what caused all of the bleeding after tore your spleen which we had to remove."

"When am I getting out of here?"

"I would say baring any complications a week to make sure you're able to go home without any issues."

They watch him leave and Chase wakes up smiling as he sees she was awake, "Mommy!"

Callen walks over and picks his son up and places him on the side of the bed where her leg wasn't broke, "Careful with mommy."

Nell kissed the top of her son's head before closing her eyes again, "Mommy okay?"

"She will be a little tired for a few days but Duck said she will be fine."

"Kay," the small toddler said before curling up against her side falling back to sleep.

Nell opened her eyes, "G?"

"Just had everyone worried when you disappeared like that-"

Tony walked into the room followed by Sam and Gibbs, "You remember anything from when you were missing?" Sam asked before setting a few cards and balloons down on the table by the window. "Rest of the team will be here later since we know how early the 'kids' like to get up especially on a school day."

Tony looks at him confused, "Not sure why you had to wake me up?"

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Ziva needs to drop your kids off at school. Abby has all the kids over there. So what you think?"

"That Abby and McGoo have hands full with 5 kids all there on top of Kensi and Deeks," he saw the glares around the room. "Shutting up now."

"I was in and out of consciousness most of the time but not sure why. The two people you shot were there but there was another man who had left before you got there."

Gibbs breaks the silence first, "You know his name?"

She shakes her head, "They called him...Thomas but that was it...can make a sketch."

Sam hands her a tablet and she starts clicking away, "How you do that?" He asked after she was finished. "So fast?"

"Eric and me had designed something to help with sketches that would help the person doing them...already uploaded them to the system and alerted them."

Sam nodded before kissing top of her head, "Get some more sleep...probably have visitors by lunch time."

Gibbs watches rest of them leave, "Guard will be outside the room and kids can go to DayCare in the Navy Yard."

Callen nodded to his mentor, "Thanks for that Gibbs."

Director Shepard knocks before leaving her guards outside the room before walking in, "Already have that setup. Callen you can stay here with her until know for sure what's really going on. No one knows better to trust than you since you're team leader but Hetty will be calling later for an update."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at McGee house_

Abby had just got off the phone with Tony who told her that Nell was awake and she was going to be dropping by there with the girls to visit her before she had to take them to camp that would have some undercover agents to make sure nothing would go wrong. She smiled when a small set of arms wrapped around her legs and looked down to see MJ smiling at her, "Morning."

"Hungry?" She asked. "Pancakes?" He nodded.

McGee walked in as she was starting and poured himself coffee, "Anything new?"

She grinned but not look her husband, "She woke up and should take them by before head to camp."

He knew something more was there but was going to ask later, "Glad to hear that."

Kiera and Nikki walk in a few minutes later, "Know anything about my mom?" Kiera asked.

Abby sets a plate in front of both girls and boy, "Will know when we get there after breakfast is over."

After both girls ate and changed she looked over at her husband, "Their ready for you."

He kisses her briefly, "Will drop them off at the camp after can see her. You can go after work and see for yourself."

The ride to Bethesda was in silence and once to the room they walk inside to see Chase watching a movie on DVD player that was in Nell's lap, "Hey munchkins," Sam said as he walked into the room ruffling their hair a little getting a groan from both a giggle from Chase when he did it to him. "Good to see you awake."

Callen took an offered tray off drinks, "Well, at least you brought normal coffee."

"I know from previous times...this place has terrible coffee."

Both girls walk over and hug their mother carefully and Nikki asked, "When are you getting out of here?"

Kiera smirked and asked, "When can we go home?"

Sam glares at the girls, "Whenever were all done here but if bored-"

Gibbs cuts him off there, "Can find something around the office for you to do instead of going to camp."

Chase opens his eyes as both girls gasp before McGee ushered them from the room, "What about little man?" Tony asked looking at the toddler in her lap. "Staying here?"

"Stay wif mommy, peas?" he asked his parents with a pout they swore he got from too much time with Abby and Kensi. "Be good."

Nell shakes her head as kiss top of his blonde hair, "One afternoon will be fine."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the bullpen_

Ziva walked into the bullpen to see no one else was there as she drops her backpack behind her desk and puts some donuts on all of their desks before heading back to her own and starting it up as she sits down and checks her emails to make sure none of her contacts had anything new for her since last night but nothing changed.

Callen and Sam walk in, "Shalom, Sam and Callen."

They both nod at her, "Kids make it off okay?"

"Yeah, just talk to Tim who had just dropped them off saying that they were fine."

Director walks over and hands them a file, "A man fitting her description was just admitted to St Catherine's Hospital for a gunshot wound to the stomach and the bullet was a match to the one they pulled from her shoulder and leg so best get over there before he catches on and gets the hell out of there and were left with nothing."

Sam grabs the car keys from his partner as meet Renko, McGee, Tony and Gibbs at the elevator, "We found him."

The ride there was in ten minutes and once the man saw them coming he got out of bed and bolted down the hallway which with someone who had been shot was fast but before he got far Renko snuck up on him from another hallway and tackled him to the ground as rest of the group caught up to both of them.

"What the hell you do that for?" The man hissed. "Who are you?"

"Federal agents why you run?"

"I thought you came to bust me for the cocaine found on me."

"Here because your wanted in connection with shooting of a federal officer," Callen said pulling him up. "You shouldn't have run now probably opened up those wounds."


End file.
